


Wings

by MinaCarolina (AryaneThunderstorm)



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Original Character(s), Other
Language: Polski
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-02-07
Updated: 2015-10-02
Packaged: 2018-01-11 13:08:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 21,922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1173436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AryaneThunderstorm/pseuds/MinaCarolina
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The story about 15-year old Eren, a kid with short temper and low social skills. One day, at the eighteenth birthday of his cousin, Hanji, he meets a mysterious boy named Levi, who kicks him on his way home and robs him of his beloved key pendant. From this point onwards Eren begins a journey to find his true self. How will the story unfold and what awaits the characters - see for yourself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. I - Get the party started

**Author's Note:**

> For now, the story will be published only in polish. After finishing the story, if there is enough people wanting to read this in english, I may take my time to translate it :)

# I - Get the party started

Zapowiadała się kolejna nudna, niczym nie odbiegająca od szarej rutyny sobota. Dochodziła dziewiąta; pewnie jak zwykle zaraz któreś z rodziców będzie wołać na śniadanie. Z wieloletnich obserwacji można było wysnuć wniosek, że z 90% prawdopodobieństwem będzie to mama.

I rzeczywiście, drzwi otworzyły się, ukazując szczupłą sylwetkę powoli dobiegającej czterdziestki kobiety o długich, brązowych włosach. Położyła rękę na biodrze i skierowała spojrzenie ku łóżku, gdzie bezceremonialnie, z tyłkiem wypiętym w jej stronę powoli i niechętnie budził się jej syn.

 - Eren, śniadanie będzie za kilka minut. Ogarnij się trochę i przyjdź.

 - Pfffchfamphff – padło w odpowiedzi zza pagórka złożonego z kołdry i poduszek, który po chwili poruszył się, wypłaszczył i ukazał w całości szczupłego, zaspanego piętnastolatka, niespecjalnie zachwyconego perspektywą wstawania w sobotę wcześniej niż w południe.

Eren potężnie ziewnął, przeciągnął się, aż strzeliły mu barki i łokcie, po czym ponownie opadł na poduszki. Podrapał się po głowie, przeczesał palcami rozwichrzone włosy, przetarł oczy i zdecydował się usiąść na łóżku.

Niespełna dziesięć minut później, wciągnąwszy na siebie pierwsze lepsze znalezione na wierzchu dżinsy i w miarę świeżą koszulkę, schodził na parter. Wszedł do kuchni, wyciągnął z szafki swój ulubiony kubek z okładką albumu Pink Floyd „The Wall” i podszedł do stołu, gdzie już siedzieli jego rodzice oraz przybrana siostra, Mikasa.

 - Cześć – rzucił niewyraźnie do wszystkich. – Smacznego.

Chwycił za jeden z tostów, posmarował go masłem czosnkowym, wrzucił na talerz kilka łyżek sałatki z kurczakiem i zaczął jeść. Nie miał specjalnej ochoty na interakcje międzyludzkie. Wszystko było zwykłe, szare, jednakowe, nie było sensu udawać, że jest inaczej, kładąc na świat cienką warstwę wyblakłej akwareli codziennej rozmowy.

 _Jak ja nienawidzę tego świata…_ , pomyślał Eren. _Rany jeża… ciągle tylko ktoś czegoś od ciebie chce, czegoś wymaga, nigdy nie zostawią cię w spokoju, zawsze ktoś wpierdala się z butami w twoje życie… A chuj was obchodzi moje życie, moje życie to moja sprawa, mogę skończyć nawet pod mostem i nikogo nie powinno to obchodzić, najwyżej mnie. A jakże cudownie byłoby upaść… I nie rozumiem tego wszędobylskiego wścibstwa, pogoni za debilnymi plotami, kurwa mać… Nic, tylko żerują na ludziach, żydy jedne… żerują i niczym się nie przejmują, bo i po co, tylko och, ach, w tym ich cudownym, cukierkowym, słodkopierdzącym światku… chcę się stąd wyrwać, uciec, polecieć gdzieś, na skrzydłach wolności poza horyzont, tam, gdzie będę tylko ja i mój świat a w nim to, co piękne i mądre… to, na czym najbardziej mi zależy, i ci, których chcę mieć przy sobie już na zawsze…_

Jego rozmyślania przerwał głos Mikasy.

 - Hanji do mnie pisała, że wpadnie do nas koło południa.

 - Hanji? – zdziwił się Eren, zirytowany tym, że nie może zostać przy śniadaniu sam na sam ze swoimi myślami. – Czego ta popieprzona czterooka od nas chce?

 - Eren! Jak ty mówisz o swojej kuzynce! –zagrzmiał z oburzeniem ojciec.

Chłopak podniósł rozdrażniony wzrok na rodziców.

 - Mówię, jak uważam, a wam nic do tego.

Mikasa prychnęła, po czym uśmiechnęła się zjadliwie.

 - Ohoho, nasz buntownik chyba znów do późna oglądał pornosy, waląc konia i żałując, że jest takim chujem, że pewnie nigdy nie znajdzie dziewczyny.

Pozostałych współbiesiadników zatkało. Z pewnością nikt nie spodziewał się po dziewczynie słów tego kalibru.

 - Mikasa… ! – rzuciła prawie bezgłośnie mama Erena, po czym z wyrazem niedowierzania na twarzy zasłoniła dłonią usta.

Eren natomiast sprawiał wrażenie, że zaraz zacznie się gotować. Jego brwi ułożyły się w jedną, mocno zagiętą w środku linię, w oczach pojawiły się dzikie błyski, a spomiędzy zaciśniętych zębów niemalże wydobywały się iskry.

 - Odszczekaj to. – wycedził, wstając powoli z krzesła i zaciskając pięści. – Bo jeżeli nie…

 - To co, uderzysz mnie? – uśmiechnęła się słodko Mikasa, po czym z wyrazem politowania na twarzy dodała – ojeeeej, ale się boję.

Eren odsunął krzesło i już miał ruszyć w stronę dziewczyny, lecz nagle został zdecydowanie i dość brutalnie usadzony z powrotem.

 - Spokój! – krzyknął ojciec Erena, Grisha Jäger. – Obydwoje, buzie na kłódkę i grzecznie dokończyć śniadanie. Bez dyskusji. I Mikasa, po śniadaniu masz przeprosić swojego brata i obiecać, że już nie będziesz tak go prowokować.

Dziewczyna przewróciła oczami, po czym posłusznie wróciła do jedzenia. Ani ona, ani siedzący naprzeciw jej przyrodni brat do końca śniadania nie powiedzieli już ani słowa, za to co chwila rzucali w swoją stronę spojrzenia o wadze dwudziestotonowych odważników.

 

 

Trzy krótkie puknięcia we framugę. Mikasa.

 - Właź – mruknął Eren niechętnie, podnosząc wzrok znad czytanej właśnie mangi. – O co chodzi?

Dziewczyna weszła do pokoju, po czym przysiadła na skraju łóżka, tuż obok leżącego chłopaka.

 - Sorry za dziś przy śniadaniu. Chyba też mam dzisiaj zjebany humor.

 - No co ty nie powiesz? – mruknął w odpowiedzi Eren, przewracając się na plecy i spoglądając w sufit. – Coś jeszcze?

Mikasa nerwowo wyłamała palce.

 - Co do Hanji… generalnie to już wiem, o co jej chodzi. Przyjdzie, żeby zaprosić nas na osiemnastkę. Wygląda na to, że towarzystwo jej się trochę posypało, a włożyła dużo pracy w przygotowanie oprawy… także po prostu szuka ludzi, żeby zapewnić sobie optymalną ilość uczestników. A sam doskonale wiesz, jakie Hanji ma podejście do swojej pracy.

 - Praca rzecz święta.

 - Dokładnie. Dlatego nie rób sobie żadnych planów na dzisiaj, to znaczy napisz, zadzwoń, cokolwiek, po prostu daj znać Arminowi, że cię nie będzie.

Eren prychnął. Naprawdę, tych bab czasami nie szło zrozumieć.

 - Ty naprawdę chcesz, żebym dobrowolnie zrezygnował z jedynego pozytywnego aspektu dnia codziennego?

Mikasa przewróciła oczami i zmierzwiła bratu włosy.

 - Głuptasie, to tylko jeden wieczór. Wiem, że ostatnio chodzisz jak struty, bo wakacje się kończą i lada moment spotkasz wielu nowych ludzi, bo nas przenieśli, i to jest twój wielki problem, bo nigdy nie lubiłeś poznawać nikogo nowego. I do tej pory czasem się dziwię, jak to się stało, że ty i Armin nadal jesteście przyjaciółmi, i że w ogóle nimi jesteście. Ale co chciałam powiedzieć – tu Mikasa położyła dłoń na klatce piersiowej Erena – to, żebyś trochę wyluzował. Będzie tam Hanji, będzie Erwin, a to rodzina, no i pewnie kilkoro innych ludzi, ale to nic. Czasem warto odpuścić i się fajnie bawić, nie sądzisz?

Eren mimowolnie się skrzywił.

 - Mikasa… to nie do końca tak, że nie lubię poznawać innych ludzi… bliżej prawdy byłoby stwierdzenie, że się tego boję.

Dziewczyna wybuchnęła śmiechem i stuknęła przyrodniego brata pięścią w brzuch.

 - No nie, ty naprawdę jesteś stuknięty! – rzuciła rozbawionym głosem, obserwując zmieszanie na twarzy chłopaka. – Ja dziękuję, może naprawdę warto byłoby cię zapisać na wizytę u psychologa? Wyluzuj, chłopie, ludzie nie gryzą! I raczej nie zdarza im się pożerać innych, przynajmniej w tej części świata! – Mikasa w dalszym ciągu naigrawała się ze swojego brata, po czym, widząc gromadzącą się w nim złość, spoważniała i dodała – A tak serio, to o co chodzi z tą obawą?

Eren powoli usiadł na łóżku i przeczesał palcami włosy.

 - Widzisz… bo dla mnie ludzie są zazwyczaj strasznie skomplikowani. Niby jak kogoś poznasz, to jest 50% szansy, że go polubisz. Ja mam wrażenie, że u mnie ta proporcja jest zupełnie gdzieś daleko od tego złotego środka… Kiedy kogoś poznaję, to najpierw jak zwykle zachodzi wymiana jakichś banalizmów… i to jest najbardziej newralgiczny punkt. Jeżeli gadam z kimś, a potem mam totalną pustkę w głowie, to później nawet nie próbuję z nim rozmawiać. Natomiast bywa tak, choć z mojego doświadczenia od razu zaznaczam, że dzieje się tak bardzo rzadko, że po prostu uda ci się z kimś „zaskoczyć” od kopa.

 - Zaskoczyć? To znaczy?

Eren przewrócił oczami.

 - No tak jak z Arminem, ze po prostu zaczęliśmy gadać. Nigdy nie ma problemu z tematem rozmowy, ona po prostu płynie. Wypracowaliśmy wspólną więź, wręcz symbiozę, bo w sumie nawet nie umiem sobie wyobrazić, jak by to było, gdybym nie miał kogoś takiego jak on.

Mikasa pokiwała głową.

 - Twój największy i jedyny przyjaciel.

 - Otóż to.

 - Wiesz, Eren – powiedziała po chwili dziewczyna – to było głębokie. Dzięki, teraz znam twój pogląd na sprawę. – Mikasa wstała z łóżka i spojrzała na przyrodniego brata, po czym uśmiechnęła się drapieżnie. – Ale i tak nie zapominaj, że idziemy na urodziny Hanji dziś wieczorem!

 

 

Eren czuł się jak głupek, siedząc w samochodzie obok Mikasy. Czemu dał się wciągnąć w tę głupią sprawę z urodzinami Hanji? Czterooka nie da mu teraz chwili spokoju. Aż się bał tych wszystkich „atrakcji”, w których powołała do życia chore dzieci swojego pokręconego umysłu.

W sumie dzięki Mikasie wiedział o nadciągającym niebezpieczeństwie, nie podjął jednak wystarczających działań dla zwiększenia bezpieczeństwa. Mówiąc krótko, poległ na całej linii pod siłą argumentów Hanji, która zaatakowała jego pokój niedługo po wyjściu Mikasy.

 _Przynajmniej prezent dajemy razem_ , pocieszył się w myślach. _Na szczęście Mikasa zaoszczędziła mi próby rozgryzienia tajemnicy wszechświata, czyli co mogłoby spodobać się mojej świrniętej kuzynce._

W tym momencie Grisha Jäger zatrzymał samochód i spojrzał na tylne siedzenie pojazdu, gdzie siedzieli Eren i Mikasa, których twarze wyrażały przeciwne emocje. Podczas gdy dziewczyna wręcz jaśniała chęcią dobrej zabawy, jej brat promieniował aurą formułującą nieme pytanie: „co ja tu u licha robię?”

\- Koniec podwózki. Dajcie znać, czy będziecie nocować, czy może trzeba będzie po was przyjechać – rzucił ojciec chłopaka, po czym dodał – i Eren, zrób coś ze swoim wyrazem twarzy, bo wyglądasz, jakbyś trafił tu za karę.

Chłopak już miał zaprotestować, że przecież dla niego to jest kara, ale zacisnął zęby i wysiadł z auta. Nie miał ochoty wszczynać kolejnej kłótni z ojcem, która zapewne i tak skończyłaby się tak, jak zawsze, czyli dogłębnym poczuciem urażonej dumy. Eren po prostu nie potrafił zmusić tego mężczyzny, by dostrzegł, przemyślał i zaakceptował jego argumenty.

Z zamyślenia wyrwał go głos Mikasy oraz dotyk jej dłoni na jego ręce.

\- Eren, będzie dobrze. – jej uścisk dodał mu otuchy, więc chłopak lekko się uśmiechnął.

\- Dzięki, siostrzyczko. A teraz… chodźmy.

Nadal trzymając się za ręce, ruszyli w stronę domu kuzynów Erena, czyli Hanji i Erwina.

\- No nie wierzę! – wrzasnęła z ganku Hanji, rozkładając szeroko ramiona. – Mój wiecznie wpieniony kuzyn jednak zaszczycił nas swoją obecnością!

\- Zamknij się wreszcie, czterooka – rzucił przez zęby Eren, ignorując wyszczerzoną od ucha do ucha kuzynkę. – Miejmy to wreszcie za sobą…

Tymczasem Hanji obściskiwała Mikasę. Z wymieszanych pisków i dziwnych okrzyków można było wywnioskować, że dziewczyny doskonale się bawią, więc Eren prychnął i w pojedynkę udał się do paszczy lwa, czyli do pokoju swojej kuzynki.

Nie dotarł jeszcze na miejsce, gdy coś jak torpeda przemknęło obok niego, spychając go na ścianę korytarza i ostatecznie formując się w splecione ciała Mikasy i Hanji tuż przed wejściem do pokoju jego kuzynki.

Zdyszana brązowowłosa dziewczyna w okularach zdmuchnęła z twarzy niesforne kosmyki, po czym rzuciła tajemniczo – Igrzyska czas zacząć.

Weszli do pokoju i wręcz utonęli w morzu różnokolorowych balonów i zakręconych wstążek, poprzyczepianych do sufitu, lampy i mebli, z głośników cicho sączyła się muzyka relaksacyjna. Zza pstrokatej dżungli wyzierał stolik zastawiony kilkoma rodzajami ciastek, hojnie wyposażony w napoje i chrupaki wszelkiej maści (Eren mógłby przysiąc, że widział ze trzy rodzaje chipsów, orzeszki ziemne w skorupkach, paluszki, krakersy i chrupki ryżowe). Nieco dalej, na skórzanej kanapie siedział Erwin oraz chłopak i dziewczyna, których ani Eren, ani Mikasa nie kojarzyli nawet z widzenia, do tego jeszcze dwie nieznajome osoby ułożyły się wygodnie na pufach.

Tymczasem Hanji tanecznym krokiem wyskoczyła na środek pokoju i wykonawszy zgrabny piruet, zaczęła przemowę.

\- Moi drodzy goście, którzy tak tłumnie zgromadziliście się na moich urodzinach! Bardzo się cieszę, że jest nas dokładnie ósemka, wszak to taka piękna liczba! – tu dziewczyna urwała, dochodząc do wniosku, że nie powinna kontynuować wątku matematycznego. – Taakże… żeby nikomu nie było głupio, że jest tu ktoś, kogo nie zna, czas na pierwszy akt dzisiejszego wieczoru: oto Flaszka Zapoznawcza! A teraz ładnie siadamy w kółeczku na podłodze i zakręcimy butelką, by wyznaczyć, kto mówi o sobie pierwszy, a potem idziemy zgodnie ze wskazówkami zegara.

Eren prychnął na granicy słyszalności, ale posłusznie usiadł. W końcu to osiemnaste urodziny Hanji i jakkolwiek nieraz denerwowała go swoim ekscentrycznym zachowaniem, to byłby zwykłym gburem, gdyby nie uszanował jej prośby.

Tymczasem brązowowłosa była w swoim żywiole.

\- Każdy z was teraz opowie o sobie, o tym, kim jest, jak mu na imię, ile ma lat, jakie są jego marzenia i zainteresowania. No, zaczynamy!

Plastikowa butelka z doklejoną wściekle różową strzałką trafiła na środek kręgu utworzonego przez Hanji i jej gości, po czym Erwin mocno nią zakręcił.

Róż szybko zawirował, a Eren w myślach zaklinał strzałkę, by nie wskazała na niego. O dziwo, jego czary przyniosły skutek – nie został wybrany, przypadło to w udziale siedzącej po jego prawej niewysoką blondynkę o niebieskich oczach.

\- Ojeeej… no dobrze – zaczęła nieśmiało, rumieniąc się mocno. – Jestem Petra, mam 17 lat i jestem koleżanką Hanji ze szkoły. Interesuję się botaniką, a szczególnie dendrologią i sportami ekstremalnymi. Moje marzenie… marzę o tym, by ludzie bardziej sobie ufali i… to chyba tyle.

Brązowowłosa okularnica uśmiechnęła się promiennie.

\- A teraz wszyscy mówimy: cześć, Petra!

\- Cześć, Petra! – rozbrzmiało z każdej strony, niektóre trochę wcześniej, inne później, różne były tembry i poziom entuzjazmu w głosie, jednak wszyscy spełnili życzenie Hanji, a potem zwrócili wyczekujący wzrok na Erena.

\- Jestem Eren i mam 15 lat, jestem kuzynem Hanji i Erwina. Początkowo nie chciałem tu przychodzić, ale uległem sile argumentów pani gospodarz. Interesuję się wieloma rzeczami, cześć z nich zapewne zostałaby uznana za co najmniej dziwne, archaiczne lub przestarzałe, ale to cały ja. Mam problemy z samokontrolą i kontaktami międzyludzkimi… a moje marzenie… to mówiąc w skrócie, być wolnym. – Eren uśmiechnął się nieporadnie, kątem oka dostrzegając subtelny facepalm Mikasy oraz nanosekundowy błysk zainteresowania w oczach czarnowłosego chłopaka siedzącego nonszalancko w pozycji kwiatu lotosu dokładnie naprzeciwko.

\- Cześć, Eren! – rozległo się gromko na znak Hanji, po czym głos zabrała Mikasa.

\- Mam na imię Mikasa, mam 16 lat i jestem przyrodnią siostrą Erena. Interesuję się sztukami walki, ćwiczę aikido, mam czarny pas w karate i chodzę na zajęcia klubu szermierczego. Jakie mam marzenie? Chyba… po prostu chcę, żeby wszyscy, na których mi zależy – tu praktycznie niezauważalnie dotknęła spojrzeniem Erena – byli szczęśliwi.

\- Cześć, Mikasa!

Zaraz za czarnowłosą siedział wysoki i postawny, lekko zarośnięty blondyn z czupryną opadającą na oczy.

\- Witajcie – powiedział głębokim głosem – mam na imię Mike i podobnie jak mój najlepszy przyjaciel, mam 20 lat. Hanji zaprosiła mnie na urodziny, bo już parę razy robiliśmy wspólne projekty naukowe. Bardzo interesuję się chemią, a szczególnie związkami organicznymi odpowiadającymi za poszczególne zapachy. Świat zapachów… to takie moje królestwo, uwielbiam zapachy. Bardzo interesują mnie też psy, a szczególnie ich nosy, jako, że są niezwykle czułe. Nie wiem, kim będę w przyszłości, może będę pracował w perfumerii – tak czy inaczej, to jest mój konik. Moje marzenie? Moim marzeniem jest… może, żeby ludzie bardziej zwracali uwagę na zapachy i może… żeby tych brzydkich było mniej? Ach, i jeszcze dodam, że jak na człowieka mam niespotykanie czuły węch.

W tym momencie Eren pomyślał _a ja sądziłem, że to ja mam zjebane zainteresowania…_

Po chwili, jak zwykle, rozległo się chóralne „Cześć, Mike!”, a potem przyszła kolej na gwiazdę wieczoru.

\- Hej hej, jak wszyscy doskonale wiecie, bo wszyscy mnie znacie, jestem Hanji. W sumie nie muszę się przedstawiać, bo albo jesteście moją rodziną, albo z innych powodów macie ze mną dobry kontakt. W każdym razie, by tradycji stało się zadość, mam na imię Hanji i obchodzę dziś 18 urodziny. Co więcej? Interesuję się biologią i chemią z ich eksperymentalnej strony, szczególnie jeżeli chodzi o genetykę i wpływ różnych czynników na żywe organizmy. Niektórzy uważają mnie za szalonego naukowca, może coś w tym jest, choć de facto jestem jeszcze za młoda, by móc tytułować się naukowcem. Jakieś marzenia? Tak, moim największym marzeniem jest odkryć coś niesamowitego, co będzie pożyteczne. Po prostu chcę, by moja praca dała ludziom coś dobrego.

\- Cześć, Hanji!

Następny w kolejce był ów tajemniczy, czarnowłosy chłopak, który obrzucił Erena uważnym spojrzeniem spod półprzymkniętych powiek, po czym niespiesznie zabrał się do prezentacji własnej osoby.

\- Jestem Levi, mam 18 lat i znam Hanji ze szkoły. Podejrzewam, że zaprosiła mnie tutaj tylko po to, żebyśmy wzajemnie się powkurwiali. Lubię herbatę. Lubię koty. Lubię niezależność, lubię wszystko, co niebanalne. Interesuje mnie muzyka z duszą i skrzydła. Jestem zaciekłym wrogiem wszelakiego brudu i plugastwa, tępię je bez opamiętania by zachować czystość. Moje marzenie… ? Nie wiem, czy takowe posiadam. Może i tak, ale to marzenie prywatne, nie publiczne, także mam nadzieję, że zostanie mi wybaczone, że się nim z wami nie podzielę.

Tym razem okrzyk „Cześć, Levi!” był nieco mniej entuzjastyczny niż w poprzednich przypadkach.

Jako następny głos zabrał Erwin.

\- Cześć wszystkim, jak zapewne wiecie, jestem starszym bratem Hanji, mam na imię Erwin i mam 20 lat. Mike to mój najlepszy przyjaciel… co więcej? Jestem przewodniczącym klubu sportowego na mojej uczelni. Lubię podejmować decyzje i lubię ryzyko związane z ich podejmowaniem. Jakie mam marzenie… mam marzenie, by wszyscy, którzy na to zasługują, nie pozostawali niedocenieni. By ktoś dostrzegł ich prawdziwa wartość i umiał w prawidłowy sposób ją wykorzystać.

Po pokoju przeszedł szmer podziwu, a chóralne „Cześć, Erwin!”, które po nim nastąpiło, może nie miało takiego entuzjazmu jak okrzyki na początku, przepełnione było szacunkiem.

Ostatnią osobą, która przedstawiała się tego wieczoru, był wysoki, szczupły chłopak o półdługich blond włosach upiętych w koczek.

 - Hej, jestem Erd i mam 17 lat – zaczął cicho, po czym kontynuował – podobnie jak kilka innych osób, Hanji i ja znamy się ze szkoły. Lubię sport, jestem byłym kapitanem drużyny baseballowej z liceum Trost High, lubię współzawodnictwo oparte o fair play, cenię lojalność zarówno wśród zawodników, jak i wśród ludzi. Jak można się domyślić, interesuje mnie sport, lekkoatletyka, ale także średniowiecze, bo szanuję kodeks rycerski i staram się postępować według jego ideałów. W związku z tym należę też do bractwa rycerskiego. Moim marzeniem jest, by ludzie nie robili sobie na złość, nie podkładali świni jeden drugiemu a przede wszystkim, żeby byli szczerzy i otwarci wobec siebie… tak sądzę.

Nadszedł czas na ostatni chóralny okrzyk „Cześć, Erd!” tego wieczoru, a potem głos zabrała Hanji, która klasnąwszy w dłonie wesoło zakomunikowała – No! To teraz, skoro już wszyscy się znamy, czas na pierwszą dużą atrakcję tego wieczoru – turniej Mortal Kombat!

 

 

Eren nie potrafił uwierzyć w to, co się stało. Zajął drugie miejsce w turnieju Mortal Kombat, w finałowej walce jedynie o włos przegrywając z Mikasą. Pozytywne zaskoczenie potęgował fakt, że to zwykle Hanji i Erwin (którzy zajęli odpowiednio trzecie i czwarte miejsce) zmiatali każdego, kto stał im na drodze. Najmniej zainteresowany rozgrywką wydawał się Levi, który ożywił się właściwie tylko podczas swojej walki z Erenem. Pomimo swojego olewackiego stosunku nie zajął jednak ostatniego miejsca (a jedynie przedostatnie), ponieważ to przypadło Petrze, która z kolei podchodziła do walk aż nazbyt emocjonalnie.

Hanji, nadal trochę nadąsana z powodu przegranej z Erenem walki o finał, gdy już opadły bitewne emocje rzuciła – A teraz czas na nagrody.

Podeszła do szafy, z której wyjęła nieduże, obklejone skrawkami różnokolorowych papierów pudełko. Spojrzała do środka, po czym wyjęła z niego zieloną świeczkę przewiązaną kokardą i wręczyła Mikasie.

\- Mikasa Ackerman, za zajęcie pierwszego miejsca w turnieju Mortal Kombat, otrzymuje zrobioną przeze mnie w kolaboracji z Mike’em naturalną, ekologiczną świeczkę z wosku pszczelego, o zapachu igieł sosnowych.

Ucieszona czarnowłosa dziewczyna podniosła do nosa swoja nagrodę i zaciągnąwszy się leśnym aromatem, rzuciła się na szyję Hanji i pocałowała ją w policzek.

\- Dzięki! I pamiętałaś, jaki jest mój ulubiony zapach!

Poklepawszy uradowaną Mikasę po plecach, Hanji ponownie zanurzyła rękę w pudełku i wyciągnęła stamtąd niewielki metalowy przedmiot.

\- Erenie Jäger, to twoja nagroda za zajęcie drugiego miejsca. W jakiś pokręcony sposób mi to do ciebie pasowało.

Eren wziął swoja nagrodę, przypatrując się jej dokładnie. Był to niewielki breloczek z dwoma przywieszkami w kształcie bliźniaczych skrzydeł. Przez chwilę chłopak nie był w stanie wydusić z siebie ani słowa. Skąd Hanji mogła wiedzieć o jego marzeniach, małej obsesji na temat skrzydeł, latania i wolności? Niewielki, banalny prezent, niby nic takiego, a jednak Eren wiedział, że już, w tej chwili breloczek zyskał dla niego niezwykłą wartość.

\- Dzięki, Hanji – powiedział powoli, patrząc na kuzynkę i obawiając się, by drżenie głosu nie zdradziło jego poruszenia. – Rzeczywiście, w jakiś pokręcony sposób to do mnie pasuje.

Wkładając breloczek do kieszeni, z lekkim uśmiechem popatrzył po twarzach pozostałych uczestników przyjęcia i mógłby przysiąc, że lekko zblazowany wyraz twarzy Leviego ustąpił na ułamek sekundy jawnej zazdrości. Uwadze Erena nie uszły także niezdrowo błyszczące oczy Petry, jej szeroki uśmiech i ostentacyjne wręcz mrugnięcie w jego stronę.  _O, nie_ , pomyślał Eren, „ _dopiero co mnie poznała i już chce mnie wyrywać? Ależ te baby niecierpliwe…_

Tymczasem Hanji uśmiechnęła się pod nosem, po czym odłożyła pudełko do kąta obok sofy.

\- Teraz czas na moją nagrodę, a jako, że mam urodziny, mogę wymyślić, co chcę. I jako, że jesteście moimi gośćmi, proszę to uszanować. – Tu uśmiechnęła się słodko, po czym jej uśmiech przeistoczył się w złośliwy grymas. – Levi, masz teraz każdemu powiedzieć coś miłego.

\- Tch. – prychnął chłopak, po czym rzucił Hanji mordercze spojrzenie. – Wiedziałem, że nie wytrzymasz bez tego gówna, chrzaniony okularniku.

Levi niespiesznie wstał, potoczył wzrokiem po zgromadzonych, po czym podszedł do Mike.

\- W zupełności popieram twoje marzenie, żeby wyeksterminować z tego świata wszystkie paskudne zapachy. Nienawidzę smrodu.

Nie czekając na odpowiedź ani reakcję, kontynuował swoje zadanie, podchodząc do Erda.

\- Twoje marzenie jest zbyt idealistyczne i utopijne jak na nasz świat i naszą rzeczywistość. Obyś jednak spotkał ludzi, którzy podzielają twoje poglądy.

\- To godne pochwały – zaczął Levi, stając przed Mikasą – że niektóre kobiety w tych czasach potrafią zadbać o siebie i skutecznie się bronić, choć zapewne znajdą się i tacy, którym się to nie spodoba.

Dziewczyna splotła ręce na piersi i wojowniczo wysunęła brodę do przodu.

\- Mam to traktować jako coś miłego, czy jako potwarz?

Levi, nie zmieniając swojego obojętnego wyrazu twarzy jedynie wzruszył ramionami.

\- Traktuj jak chcesz. Ja tylko mówię, co uważam za adekwatne i grzecznie wykonuję swoje zadanie. – wypowiedziawszy te słowa, ruszył w stronę Hanji.

\- Mam nadzieję, że odkryjesz to coś niesamowitego. Zasługujesz na to.

\- Erwin – zaczął niewysoki chłopak, podnosząc wzrok na kuzyna Erena – obyś miał szansę sprawdzić w praktyce swoje przywódcze umiejętności. – Dłuższą chwilę uważnie wpatrywał się w twarz wyższego od siebie młodego mężczyzny, po czym dodał – mam też nadzieję, że twoi podwładni będą ci posłuszni ze względu na respekt i szacunek, jaki do ciebie żywią, a nie dlatego, że masz na nich takiego haka, że w praktyce oznacza to całkowicie związane ręce.

Powiedziawszy to, obrócił się w stronę Petry. Na dłuższą chwilę zapadła wyczekująca cisza.

\- Petro… - powiedział Levi, patrząc dziewczynie prosto w oczy – cokolwiek by się nie działo, cokolwiek by nie zostało powiedziane, nie próbuj zmieniać się na siłę. Tylko będąc sobą możesz być autentyczna i na pewno wielu to doceni.

Eren nerwowo przełknął ślinę. Delikatne mrowienie skóry na karku podpowiadało mu, że to nie przypadek, że Levi zostawił go na koniec. I po słowach, które zostały skierowane do Petry, spodziewał się dosłownie bomby. Użył całej swojej siły woli, bo pozostać w miejscu, podczas, gdy całe jego ciało aż krzyczało, by uciekał, byle dalej od niepozornego, niskiego chłopaka o przyciętych jak od linijki czarnych włosach i pozornie obojętnych, przeszywających ciemnoniebieskich oczach.

Tymczasem Levi kocim ruchem stanął przed Erenem i z uwagą zaczął go studiować. Młodszy chłopak coraz silniej odczuwał chęć ucieczki, jednak zebrawszy się w sobie, z mocą odwzajemnił badawcze spojrzenie. Niewidzialny pojedynek trwał może z piętnaście sekund, po czym Levi całkowicie obojętnym głosem oznajmił – Masz zajebisty kolor oczu.

I jak gdyby nigdy nic odwrócił się i z gracją podążył ku skórzanej kanapie, zostawiając osłupiałego Erena na środku pokoju. Piętnastolatek zdołał jedynie wybąkać „zaraz wracam, idę do łazienki”, po czym czmychnął z pokoju Hanji i zabarykadowawszy się w łazience, oparł się plecami o drzwi.

W lustrze wiszącym naprzeciw wejścia dostrzegł swoje odbicie, z pałającymi szkarłatem policzkami, nienaturalnie błyszczącymi, zielonomodrymi oczami i mocno poszerzonymi źrenicami. Eren spuścił głowę, mimowolnie się uśmiechając. Mimo wszystko miał rację. To była bomba.

Przez chwilę wpatrywał się w swoje stopy, po czym jego wzrok przyciągnęło wybrzuszenie w jego spodniach. Eren, nie dowierzając, dotknął swojego krocza i utwierdzając się w podejrzeniu, że to jest to, co myślał, że jest, ale nie wierzył, ale teraz już wie, że to prawda, spojrzał w oczy swojemu zmieszanemu odbiciu w lustrze, po czym wyszeptał do niego jedyny możliwy komentarz obecnej sytuacji.

\- I have the weirdest boner right now… - i ciężko usiadł na pokrywie deski klozetowej.

 

 

Po wyjściu Erena Hanji przygarnęła do siebie Mikasę i Petrę, po czym oznajmiła – Dopóki Eren nie wróci z łazienki, a coś czuję, że nie zejdzie mu tak szybko, ogłaszam czas wolny. Ja sobie tu poplotkuję z dziewczynami, a wy chyba znajdziecie sobie jakieś zajęcie, prawda, chłopcy?

Mike, Erd, Erwin i Levi popatrzyli po sobie.

\- Zagramy w coś? – rzucił brat Hanji, sięgając po pada do konsoli.

Mike pokręcił głową.

\- Nie, wystarczył mi Mortal. Zagrałbym w karty… może partyjka w pokera?

Erd i Erwin ochoczo przytaknęli, natomiast Levi tylko wzruszył ramionami. Chwilę później najmłodszy z chłopaków już tasował karty.

\- Dobra, to facetów mamy z głowy – rzuciła Hanji, słysząc hałaśliwe przekomarzania chłopaków. Zagłębiła się w sofie pomiędzy Petrą i Mikasą z puszką piwa w dłoni. – Jak się wam na razie podoba?

 - Spoko – powiedziała czarnowłosa dziewczyna, zastanawiając się nad wcześniejszym zachowaniem Erena i jego reakcją na słowa Leviego. Nie przypuszczała, że jej brat potrafi się tak rumienić…

\- Jest fajnie – uśmiechnęła się blondynka, biorąc od Hanji puszkę i upijając trochę, a potem podając ją Mikasie – a przed chwilą mieliśmy dość interesujący zwrot akcji…

\- Taaaa… - parsknęła osiemnastolatka, popijając piwo po czarnowłosej, a potem spoglądając uważnie na blondynkę siedzącą obok – muszę przyznać, że moje pomysły nieraz zadziwiają mnie swoimi efektami.

Mikasa zamyśliła się na chwilę, po czym spojrzała na dziewczyny.

\- Słuchajcie… Levi jest gejem?

Hanji spojrzała na nią z rozbawieniem, po czym spoważniała.

\- Nie, co ty? Chyba… - zaczęła, po czym na chwilę umilkła. – Chociaż jak się zastanawiam, to w sumie nigdy nie widziałam go często w towarzystwie tylko jednej dziewczyny… za wyjątkiem… Petry?

Tu brązowowłosa i czarnowłosa spojrzały na blondynkę, która odwróciła wzrok i lekko się zarumieniła.

\- Wiesz coś na ten temat, prawda, złociutka? – wyszczerzyła się Hanji, a jej uśmiech był równie budzący zaufanie co szpaler bagnetów oblanych miodem. – Pooooooooowiedz, pooooooowiedz!

Petra spojrzała na dziewczyny, po czym półgłosem podzieliła się z nimi swoją wiedzą.

\- Nie umiem powiedzieć, czy jest gejem… W każdym razie, parę tygodni temu zagaiłam do niego, czy miałby coś przeciwko, żebym została jego dziewczyną. Uznałam to za dość logiczne i mające prawo bytu, bo w sumie nigdy nie unikał mojego towarzystwa, szanował moje zdanie, parę razy nawet stanął w mojej obronie i zawsze był dla mnie uprzejmy… No i tak jak mówiłam, zadałam mu to pytanie, na co on mi odpowiedział, że to nie jest możliwe, że nigdy nie będzie… Jak tak teraz patrzę na to z perspektywy czasu, to byłam chyba strasznie zdesperowana… - zamyśliła się Petra, po czym dodała – Ale wracając do tematu, zapytałam go – dlaczego? Czy nie podoba mu się mój charakter? Coś w moim wyglądzie? Bo jeśli chodzi o coś takiego, to przecież mogę nad tym popracować i to zmienić…

\- Aaa, to stąd te słowa o byciu sobą – zauważyła Mikasa, opróżniając do końca puszkę i podając ja Hanji. – Piwo się skończyło.

Szatynka w okularach wstała z kanapy, by wziąć kolejną puszkę, tymczasem Petra kontynuowała swoją opowieść.

\- Tak, na 100% się do tego odwoływał, bo dziś powiedział w skrócie to samo, co wtedy, przy czym za poprzednim razem jego przemowa trwała z dobre pięć minut. – tutaj dziewczyna umilkła, po czym pociągnęła z nowej puszki potężny haust. – Także w świetle tamtych słów, dzisiejszych słów i dzisiejszych wydarzeń, uważam, że to niewykluczone, że Levi może być gejem. Albo przynajmniej bi.

W tym momencie do pokoju wszedł Eren, który przez kwadrans zdołał jakoś doprowadzić do porządku ciało i umysł. Udał, że nie widzi Mikasy ostentacyjnie pijącej piwo i już miał się odezwać, gdy dobiegł go głos Leviego – Ładny klocek ci wyszedł?

Piętnastolatek po raz kolejny tego wieczoru poczuł się zdezorientowany.

\- Słucham?

\- Nie przejmuj się, on zawsze wyskakuje z jakimś gównem – pocieszyła go z kanapy Hanji, upijając kolejny łyk piwa. – Weź tam popatrz jak chłopaki grają w pokera, później najwyżej do nich dołącz, a my sobie tu jeszcze poplotkujemy.

Eren posłusznie usiadł na podłodze obok chłopaków, a dziewczyny wróciły do przerwanej rozmowy.

\- No dobrze, powiedzmy, ze Levi jest bi – zaczęła Mikasa, w zamyśleniu popijając piwo. – I co, myślicie, że mój braciszek mu się spodobał, czy może tylko chce mu wyciąć jakiś brzydki kawał?

\- Ho, to by było nawet w jego stylu – uśmiechnęła się pod nosem Hanji, przechwytując puszkę. – Eren to jeszcze uparty dzieciak z kompleksami, mała szansa, że się nim na serio zainteresował.

Petra wzruszyła ramionami.

\- Ale po Levim można się spodziewać i wszystkiego, i niczego. A właśnie – dodała, opróżniając puszkę. – Mikasa, jak to jest z tobą i Erenem? W sensie, jakie jest między wami pokrewieństwo?

\- Żadne – odpowiedziała czarnowłosa, patrząc, jak Hanji przynosi tym razem trzy puszki i wręcza po jednej każdej z nich. – Zostałam adoptowana przez jego rodziców, gdy miałam sześć lat. Od tamtej pory minęło już sporo czasu… i szczerze mówiąc, cieszę się, że to właśnie do nich trafiłam. Mama Erena jest super, ojciec ma swoje odchyły, ale jeśli tylko przestrzega się zasad, to raczej nie ma żadnych kwasów. A Eren… Eren to mój mały braciszek. Czasem wkurwiający, czasem chciałoby mu się przypierdolić, a nieraz potrafi cię rozwalić ciętą ripostą. Pomimo swoich wad, nie dałabym go wymienić na nikogo innego.

\- I naprawdę ma zajebiste oczy – mruknęła Hanji, w zamyśleniu sącząc alkohol. – Choć czasami bywa chujem.

Tymczasem Petra pod wpływem piwa trochę się rozkręciła,

\- A Levi jeszcze częściej.

\- Ho, w sumie racja – rzuciła brązowowłosa, klepiąc blondynkę po udzie. – bywa złośliwy i sarkastyczny, ale to tylko przejaw jego diabelnie przenikliwego umysłu. Tylko nie potrafię zrozumieć, skąd u niego te gówniane porównania.

\- Może skrzywienie psychiczne.

\- Niewykluczone.

\- Wiecie, dziewczyny – odezwała się po dłuższej chwili milczenia Mikasa – Eren w sumie nie jest chujem. Owszem, ma problemy z samokontrolą – potrafi wpaść w gniew w ułamku sekundy i w związku z tym jest w stanie dojebać każdemu, kto znajdzie się blisko, i tak, raczej ma niski bonus do kontaktów międzyludzkich, ale to bardziej wynika z tego, że nie wie, jak powinien rozmawiać z ludźmi, a nie, że specjalnie jest dla nich niemiły.

\- Hm, w sumie o tym nie pomyślałam… - oznajmiła powoli Hanji, zagłębiając się w myślach. – to opinia jakiegoś psychologa, czy twoje obserwacje?

\- Obserwacje i szczera rozmowa z samym zainteresowanym.

Tymczasem Petra odstawiła pustą puszkę na bok i beknęła potężnie.

\- Zdrówko! – zawołał Erd, z uśmiechem rzucając karty na podłogę, czemu towarzyszyła salwa śmiechu, po czym chłopaki powrócili do gry.

\- Mmm – zaczęła po chwili blondynka, a jej niezdrowo błyszczące oczy świadczyły o wysokiej zawartości alkoholu we krwi. – A tak obiektywnie, pomijając wszelkie więzy krwi i tego typu pierdoły, to co sądzicie o wyglądzie Erena?

\- Może być – rzuciła Mikasa, zagłębiając twarz w chuście, którą dostała od przyrodniego brata na piętnaste urodziny. Nie wiedzieć czemu nie czuła się komfortowo  odpowiadając na pytanie Petry, choć zwykle nie miała problemów z oceną męskich powierzchowności.

\- Ujdzie w tłumie, choć dupy nie urywa – oznajmiła Hanji, po czym nie omieszkała dodać – ale oczy to ma zajebiste.

\- Mhm, te jego oczy… - rozmarzyła się Petra – a ogólnie uważam, że jest słodki. I założę się, że jego kutas też jest słodki… chciałabym mu go wylizać.

Hanji i Mikasa spojrzały po sobie.

\- Taaaak… - zaczęła poirytowana brązowowłosa okularnica, a widząc, jak brunetka podaje jej pustą puszkę, mruknęła – Też już nie mam piwa. Ale na razie koniec z piciem, bo Petra się nam najebała.

 

 

\- Koniec przerwy! – krzyknęła Hanji, klaszcząc trzy razy i stając na środku pokoju. – No już, chłopaki, zbieramy manatki.

Odpowiedziały jej niechętne pomruki chłopaków, którzy z ociąganiem pozbierali karty, a potem zwrócili w jej stronę wyczekujące spojrzenia.

\- Teraz – zaczęła tajemniczo Hanji, ściskając w dłoniach komórkę – nadszedł czas, by przekonać się, jak dobrze pracują wasze mózgownice. Ale zanim… - tu wyjęła z kieszeni garść kolorowych, pozwijanych karteczek – wybierzcie sobie po jednej.

Każdy z uczestników kolejno brał z ręki Hanji karteczkę i rozwijał ją. Pierwsza odezwała się Petra.

\- Ma ktoś pingwinka?

\- Ja – odpowiedział Erd, pokazując wszystkim rozłożony obrazek. – Ale o co chodzi?

\- Może mamy się dobrać w drużyny? – podsunął Mike, patrząc na swój wybór. – Niezły żart, golden retriever.

\- U mnie… czarny kot. –stwierdził Eren, rozwijając papierek. – Ktoś już trafił na kota?

\- Przykro mi, wylosowałem… osła? Naprawdę, czterooka? – rzucił Levi, patrząc na Hanji. – Tch. Czasami masz naprawdę gówniane poczucie humoru.

\- I kto to mówi? – odgryzła się dziewczyna w okularach, pokazując mu język. – A tak bajdełej, to jesteśmy w jednej drużynie, Kłapouszku – tu posłała czarnowłosemu całusa, demonstrując wszem i wobec karteczkę z osiołkiem.

\- Wygląda na to, że jesteśmy razem, Eren- powiedziała Mikasa, wyciągając w stronę brata papierek z czarnym kotem, po czym uśmiechnęła się lekko. – Dziś współpraca dobrze nam idzie, wykorzystajmy to.

Erwin tymczasem uśmiechnął się pod nosem.

\- Niby nie muszę tego otwierać, bo i tak już wiem, co jest na obrazku, ale niech będzie. – Tu rozłożył karteczkę, po czym po czym poklepał Mike po ramieniu. – Golden retriever.

Hanji tymczasem uśmiechnęła się szeroko.

\- Mam nadzieję, że wszyscy umieją grać w Tabu?

 

 

Rozgrywka okazała się być niezwykle emocjonująca. Levi i Hanji wyprzedzili wszystkich o kilkanaście punktów, wydawałoby się, że to zupełnie inni ludzie niż na co dzień. Drobne złośliwości zastąpiły precyzyjne, choć niecodzienne określenia i szybkie odpowiedzi. Czasem wydawać by się mogło, że tę dwójkę łączy jakaś pseudotelepatyczna więź, która pozwala im w locie odgadywać potrzebne słowa. Mimo to, inne drużyny nie dawały za wygraną i uparcie walczyły o kolejne punkty. W osiągnięciu wysokiego wyniku zrozumienie grało chyba jednak decydującą rolę, bo drugie miejsce zajęli długoletni przyjaciele, Mike i Erwin. Zaraz za nimi uplasowali się Eren i Mikasa, którzy cierpieli na ograniczone słownictwo. Jednak po nich otwierała się spora przepaść do czwartego miejsca, które niechlubnie przypadło Erdowi i Petrze. Tutaj zawiodła głównie komunikacja, przeszkadzał też fakt, że dziewczyna nie była całkiem trzeźwa i co tu dużo mówić – często sama psuła wynik, wypowiadając zakazane słowa.

I tym razem Hanji uznała, ze warto wynagrodzić zwycięzców. Z pompatyczną miną wyciągnęła więc zza sofy pstrokate pudełko i z uroczystą nutą w głosie rozpoczęła przemowę.

\- Levi Rivaille, w nagrodę za posiadanie umysłu ostrego jak brzytwa, bystrego jak woda w kl… górskim strumieniu oraz błyskotliwego jak z… świetlówka, co pozwoliło mu zająć pierwsze miejsce w grze Tabu, otrzymuje… niespodziankę!

Wręczyła chłopakowi niedużą, płaską paczuszkę owiniętą kolorowym papierem. Levi rozerwał opakowanie, po czym wyjął ze środka niewielką butelkę zakończoną rozpylaczem i kilka zafoliowanych razem ściereczek.

\- Tch – prychnął z czymś na kształt uśmiechu, po czym dodał – kieszonkowy zestaw do czyszczenia ekranów LCD. Dziękuję, na pewno się przyda.

Tymczasem dziewczyna podeszła do Mike i Erwina.

\- Ponieważ dziś już otrzymałam swoją nagrodę, uznałam, że warto WAM coś wręczyć. – Z uśmiechem zanurzyła rękę w pudełku, po czym wyjęła stamtąd dwa nieduże przedmioty. – Sądzę, że łatwo się domyślić, co jest dla kogo. Gratulacje z okazji zajęcia drugiego miejsca.

Erwin bez wahania sięgnął ku ręce siostry, skąd wziął okrągłą przypinkę i od razu doczepił ją do kieszeni swojej koszuli. Teraz wszyscy zobaczyli napis, głoszący: „Mówcie mi danchō-sama!”

Tymczasem Mike z uśmiechem wziął do ręki zakorkowaną probówkę i jedynie lekko uchylając jej zamknięcie, zbliżył ja do nosa i łapczywie wciągnął powietrze. Wypuściwszy je, z lubością zamknął oczy i powiedział – Kaprylan nonylu, zapach pomarańczy. Jeden z moich ulubionych związków. Dziękuję.

Hanji znów odłożyła pudełko do kąta obok sofy, po czym podeszła do laptopa, z którego puszczona była muzyka i włączyła nową listę odtwarzania. Z głośników popłynęły pierwsze syntetyczne dźwięki, a dziewczyna zgrabnie obróciła się na palcach, poprawiła okulary i wyrzuciwszy prawe ramię w stronę sufitu, zawołała – Welcome to the dancefloor!

Eren z rezygnacją popatrzył po pozostałych, którzy z uśmiechem zaczęli podrygiwać do rytmu. Powoli miał już dość. Nigdy nie był zwolennikiem hałaśliwych, efekciarskich imprez w stylu współczesnym, wolał stawiać na klimat. W dodatku zaczynał odczuwać skutki nocnej masturbacji (tak, Mikasa miała rację. Częściową co prawda, bo pornola nie było, zresztą rację miała nie po raz pierwszy i zapewne nie ostatni, ale przecież nie można było dać jej satysfakcji, prawda?) i ledwie udało mu się stłumić ziewnięcie. W dodatku czuł, że jeśli niedługo nie wyjdzie, to lekkie ćmienie gdzieś z tyłu głowy przerodzi się w istnego potwora, ból, który sprawi, że będzie drażliwy jak mały jeż. Wniosek był jeden: czas na ewakuację.

Tymczasem zaczął się kolejny utwór, który równocześnie wyrwał z ust Erena i Leviego jęk dezaprobaty.

\- Nie. Lis ani słowem nie piśnie, wsadzę mu to jego gówno prosto do żołądka. – starszy chłopak zasyczał z pogardą, po czym spojrzał na piętnastolatka. – Też uważasz, że najwyższy czas, by szczury opuściły ten tonący szkuner?

\- Eee… jeżeli to taka metafora, że wynośmy się czym prędzej z tego przyjęcia, to tak!

Eren chwycił Mikasę i Hanji za łokcie i wyprowadził na korytarz. Dziewczyny spojrzały na niego wyczekująco, podczas gdy w tle zagrzmiało chóralne „what does the fox say?”.

\- O co chodzi? – spytała osiemnastolatka w okularach, patrząc na kuzyna i stojącego nieopodal Leviego.

\- Ja się będę zwijał do domu – powiedział Eren, spoglądając na dziewczyny. – Jestem zmęczony… i chciałbym się psychicznie przygotować na to, co czeka mnie w poniedziałek. Aha, Mikasa, napiszę do mamy że zostajesz, a ja wracam z buta.

\- Okej – rzuciła jego przyrodnia siostra, po czym ruszyła w stronę pokoju. – W takim razie do zobaczenia jutro.

Hanji pokiwała głową i krótko przytuliła Erena.

\- W porządku. W ogóle jestem bardzo pozytywnie zaskoczona, że przyszedłeś i w sumie długo wytrwałeś. – tu uśmiechnęła się do kuzyna, po czym zwróciła się do Leviego – A ty?

Czarnowłosy chłopak wzruszył ramionami.

\- Przestało mnie interesować twoje przyjęcie. I włączyłaś gównianą muzykę. To wystarczający powód, żeby spasować, nie uważasz?

Dziewczyna oparła rękę o biodro.

\- Levi, daj spokój, zawsze się przypierdolisz do jakichś nieistotnych detali. Ale mimo wszystko, respekt i arigato za wspólną grę w Tabu. – poklepała osiemnastolatka po ramieniu, po czym pomachała chłopakom na pożegnanie. – Dobra, trzymajcie się, wróćcie do domów w jednym kawałku, no i… - tu pogroziła Leviemu palcem i uśmiechając się złośliwie, konspiracyjnym głosem dokończyła – nie zgwałć mi kuzyna po drodze.

Levi przybrał urażoną minę, po czym na jego twarzy zagościł sarkastyczny grymas.

\- Oi, czego ty się spodziewasz po naszej pierwszej randce? Ale jeśli twoje sumienie ma być spokojne, to przysięgam na prawą nogę lewego łoża, że jego odbyt wróci do domu w nienaruszonym stanie.

Czarnowłosy chłopak ze spokojem odwrócił się i ruszył ku wyjściu. Tam ubrał czarne, skórzane buty za kostkę, po czym obejrzał się na Erena, który z niewyraźną miną wciąż stał na korytarzu.

\- Idziesz?

\- T… tak – wybąkął piętnastolatek, podchodząc i ubierając czarne Converse’y. Przez chwilę gryzł się z myślami, po czym wypalił – i co to miało być z tym odbytem?

Levi był wyraźnie rozbawiony.

\- Ty wszystko bierzesz tak na serio? – zapytał, otwierając drzwi i wychodząc na zewnątrz. Chwilę kontemplował chłód późnoletniego wieczoru, po czym kontynuował. – Gdy miałem kiedyś gówniany dzień, Hanji stwierdziła, że mam twarz gwałciciela. Od tamtej pory, jak tylko jej się przypomni i akurat gdzieś z kimś idę, przypomina mi, żebym go nie zgwałcił. Oczywiście, o ile to mieści się w szeroko pojętym dobrym tonie. – zwrócił spojrzenie na stojącego obok piętnastolatka. – To gdzie mieszkasz, szczylu?

\- Mam na imię Eren – rzucił gniewnie młodszy chłopak, po chwili dodając – Adracea Lane, numer 70.

\- O, to po drodze.

Chwilę szli w milczeniu, Levi dla zabicia czasu bawił się kluczami wyciągniętymi z kieszeni. Przez dłuższy czas ciszę przerywało jedynie brzęczenie metalu.

\- To cóż strasznego czeka cię w poniedziałek, że musisz się do tego psychicznie przygotować? – zapytał czarnowłosy, decydując się na rozpoczęcie konwersacji.

Eren mimowolnie się skrzywił i utkwił wzrok w chodniku.

\- Do którego liceum chodziłeś?

 - Ja? – zapytał zaskoczony Levi. – Do Trost. Ale co to ma do rzeczy?

\- Przez rok chodziłem do Shiganshiny. Miałem tam kumpli, ustalone relacje, ale ktoś z ważnych ludzi rządzących miastem stwierdził, że to stara szkoła, w dodatku nie osiągająca spektakularnych wyników, więc ją zlikwidujemy i na jej miejscu pierdolniemy sobie parking. Uczniów porozsyłali po reszcie szkół w mieście i są zadowoleni. Tylko jakoś nikt nie wpadł na pomysł, żeby NAS  zapytać o zdanie.

\- Gdzie trafiłeś?

\- Właśnie do Trost. Szkoła dla dzianych dzieciaków z dzielnicy willowej…

Levi uśmiechnął się krzywo.

\- Oi, bez takich hejtów. Nie uważam się za dzianego dzieciaka, powiem ci też w sekrecie, że do Trost chodzili wszyscy, którzy oprócz ciebie i twojej siostry byli na tym przyjęciu.

\- Serio?

\- Przecież mówię. – starszy chłopak podrzucił klucze, złapał je i okręcił wokół szczupłego palca wskazującego. – I co, sytuacja jest tak beznadziejna, że przenoszą ciebie i jakichś nieznajomych typków i zostaniesz sam, nie znając nikogo?

\- Na szczęście aż tak źle nie jest – rozpogodził się Eren, podnosząc wzrok na rozgwieżdżone niebo. – Razem ze mną przenieśli też Mikasę i Armina, mojego najlepszego przyjaciela.

\- Tch. – prychnął Levi z dezaprobatą.

\- No co?

\- Narzekasz jak baba w ciąży. Na starcie przyjaciel i przybrana siostra, a ten jojczy, że mu źle. Gówniany szczyl.

 - A ty kurwa co, myślisz, że wieczny poker face i pogarda dla wszystkiego wokół czynią cię cool? Naprawdę, nie mam pojęcia, co Petra w tobie widzi.

Levi po raz pierwszy tego wieczoru wyglądał na zbitego z tropu.

\- Czemu nagle wyskoczyłeś z Petrą?

\- Aaa, więc jednak – uśmiechnął się złośliwie Eren, patrząc na starszego chłopaka z mściwą satysfakcją.

\- Oi, gówniarzu, nie wystawiaj mojej cierpliwości na próbę.

\- Niech zgadnę, to twoja była? Czemu już nie jesteście razem? – podjudzał piętnastolatek, doskonale się bawiąc. – Masz zjebany charakter, ale potrafiłeś zrobić jej dobrze, dlatego nadal robi do ciebie słodkie oczy?

\- Zamknij się.

\- Hmmm, ale może po tym, co powiedziałeś do mnie, zrobiła się zazdrosna? Bo widzisz, miałem takie wrażenie, że może chce się na tobie odegrać, bo strzelała w moją stronę bardzo jednoznaczne miny…

\- Zamknij się – wysyczał Levi, jego ciemnoniebieskie oczy przybrały barwę burzowego nieba, a żyła na skroni zapulsowała niebezpiecznie. – Nawet się nie łudź, że rozumiesz.

\- Może jednak rozumiem więcej, niż ci się wydaje? Zresztą – tu Eren z pogardą obrzucił wzrokiem niepozorną sylwetkę czarnowłosego chłopaka – co taki konus jak ty może mi zrobić?

Kopniak, który podciął piętnastolatkowi nogi, zjawił się z prędkością światła dosłownie znikąd. Zaraz po nim pojawił się dojmujący ból, który ze splotu słonecznego rozkwitnął promienistym kwiatem na całą klatkę piersiową. Eren odruchowo skulił tułów i poczuł na ramionach ręce, które pociągnęły jego głowę na nieuniknione spotkanie z nadlatującym kolanem odzianym w czarne dżinsy.

Levi stanął nad kulącym się na chodniku nastolatkiem. Wyglądało na to, że osiągnął swój cel, czyli żeby szczyla bolało, ale żeby nic mu na poważnie nie uszkodzić.

\- Jak widzisz – rzucił do Erena, opierając mu but na piersi i sięgając do jego kieszeni – wcale nie jest mi potrzebny Mortal Kombat, żeby móc cię skopać. Mam nadzieję, że to, co wydarzyło się przed chwilą, nauczy cię, żeby nie wypowiadać bezpodstawnych opinii w kwestiach, o których nie ma się bladego pojęcia. Aha, i dzięki za to – tu pomachał Erenowi przed nosem breloczkiem ze skrzydłami, nagrodą za drugie miejsce w turnieju Mortal Kombat, po czym ruszył w swoją stronę, nie racząc obejrzeć się za siebie.

Tymczasem piętnastolatek, nie mogący dalej złapać tchu, usiadł na chodniku i rozejrzał się wokół. Wyglądało na to, że Levi skopał go dosłownie parę kroków od domu. Eren westchnął i skrzywił się z bólu, splot słoneczny nadal dawał czadu. Chcąc sprawdzić, jak rozległe mogą być jego obrażenia, pomacał się po miejscach, których dosięgły kopniaki niskiego osiemnastolatka. Wyglądało na to, że jedynie z policzkiem może być kłopot, ponieważ w dalszym ciągu go bolał i chyba nawet lekko opuchł.

Nastolatek wstał i powoli ruszył w stronę domu. Był zły na siebie i Leviego, który nie dość, że go skopał, to jeszcze zapieprzył mu nagrodę, breloczek ze skrzydłami. Może gdyby to było coś innego, nie miałby tak dużej ochoty odpłacić starszemu chłopakowi pięknym za nadobne. Ale straty swego rodzaju symbolu najskrytszych marzeń i dążeń wybaczyć nie potrafił. Chyba będzie musiał poprosić Hanji o pomoc w tej kwestii.

Eren wszedł po dwóch schodkach na werandę, otworzył kluczem drzwi i poszedł do kuchni. Z zamrażarki wyciągnął worek lodu i z ulgą przyłożył go do policzka. Odwrócił się i stanął jak wryty, gdyż metr od niego, z rękami założonymi na piersi, stała w koszuli nocnej jego mama, ze zmarszczonymi brwiami obserwując poczynania syna.

\- Eren. – powiedziała spokojnie, podchodząc do piętnastolatka i mierzwiąc jego rozwichrzone, brązowe włosy. – Dziecko, znów się z kimś biłeś?

Chłopak zmieszał się, słysząc nutę troski w jej głosie.

-Nie… to znaczy nie do końca… właściwie rzecz ujmując, to zostałem pobity – popatrzył kobiecie w oczy, a widząc w nich obawę, szybko sprostował – ale nie ma się co martwić, to nic poważnego. Po prostu nowy znajomy z imprezy w ten sposób przywołał mnie do porządku, bo zachowałem się jak nieodpowiedzialny szczeniak.

Mama Erena uniosła brwi do góry.

\- Dziwny ten nowy znajomy. – uniosła rękę do kontuzjowanego policzka syna – Pokaż.

Chłopak odsunął woreczek z lodem, odsłaniając zaczerwienioną, lekko opuchniętą skórę.

\- Nie wygląda to źle. – uśmiechnęła się kobieta, całując Erena w obite miejsce. – Do wesela się zagoi. A teraz idź się szybko umyj, widzimy się za kwadrans w twoim pokoju.

Eren z powrotem przyłożył lód do policzka i ruszył po schodach na górę. Wszedł do łazienki, zrzucił ubrania i stanął przed lustrem. Uważnie obejrzał swoje ciało i potwierdził wcześniejsze przypuszczenia, że to lewa strona jego twarzy została najmocniej kontuzjowana. Wszedł pod prysznic, rozmyślając o minionym wieczorze. Słuchając jednostajnego szumu wody doszedł do wniosku, że trzeba będzie uważać na Petrę, pozostali poznani ludzie wydawali się być w porządku, tylko Levi… no właśnie, co z nim? Wydawał się być arogancki, zapatrzony w siebie, pełen pogardy dla wszystkiego wokół. Ale to była tylko wierzchnia warstwa. „Dlaczego zabrał mi breloczek? To fakt, że wspominał, że interesują go skrzydła i nie ukrywał zazdrosnego spojrzenia, gdy odbierałem od Hanji swoją nagrodę, ale… żeby od razu posuwać się do takich czynów? Nie rozumiem go. A jednocześnie… nie potrafię zwalczyć wrażenia, że podobnie jak ja, czuje, że nie do końca pasuje do tego świata… albo to tylko moje widzimisię…”

Po wyjściu spod prysznica Eren mimowolnie przypomniał sobie, jak Levi mówi do niego „masz zajebisty kolor oczu”. Co naprawdę kryło się za wyrazem jego twarzy, obojętnym spojrzeniem i wypranym z emocji głosem? O czym myślał, gdy do niego mówił? Naprawdę doceniał niepospolitą, turkusową barwę jego tęczówek, czy miał jedynie ochotę zabawić się jego kosztem? Prawdopodobnie nigdy się nie dowie. Stawiałby jednak na drugą możliwość, zważywszy na dziwną relację łączącą Leviego z Petrą.

„Zamknij się. Nawet się nie łudź, że rozumiesz.”

Słowa czarnowłosego chłopaka, które wypowiedział do niego tuż przed gradem kopniaków, uderzyły teraz w umysł Erena jak siarczysty policzek. Czy to możliwe, że było zupełnie inaczej, niż przypuszczał do tej pory i Levi naprawdę skomplementował kolor jego oczu?

Eren chwycił za szczoteczkę i zaczął szorować zęby. Nie wiedzieć czemu odczuwał irracjonalną potrzebę rozmyślania o Levim. „No dobrze…” powiedział do siebie w myślach, prowadząc szczoteczkę elektryczną po łuku górnych zębów, lekko się krzywiąc, gdy jej główka dotknęła wnętrza kontuzjowanego policzka. „Ma czarne, śmiesznie przycięte włosy i ciemnoniebieskie, znudzone oczy. Wygląda na to, że jest inteligentny i ma dużą wiedzę. Niższy ode mnie z dobre 10 centymetrów. Szczupły, zapewne wysportowany, co można wywnioskować z jego zabójczych kopnięć… hm, gdy dostał ten zestaw  do czyszczenia monitorów LCD… prawie się uśmiechnął. Kuuuurczę… gdyby nie ten charakterek i wieczny poker face, byłby całkiem sexy i chyba nawet w moim typie…”

\- Szo kułła? – rzucił do siebie szeptem Eren, wyłączając szczoteczkę i wypluwając z ust pianę z pasty do zębów. Szybko wypłukał usta i spojrzał w swoje zarumienione odbicie w lustrze. I czuł, że pod blatem umywalki rośnie mu kolejna erekcja w tym dniu wywołana przez niskiego, wrednego chłopaka o nazwisku Rivaille.

Rozejrzał się po łazience i zaklął pod nosem. No tak, nie wziął ze sobą piżamy. Chwycił więc ręcznik i opasał się nim na wysokości bioder. W tym momencie usłyszał dwa puknięcia do drzwi łazienki.

\- Eren, siedzisz tam już pół godziny! – usłyszał zza drewna przytłumiony głos swojej mamy i odruchowo rzucił wzrokiem na swoje krocze. Pomimo opatulenia ręcznikiem i tak z łatwością można było zauważyć, że mu stoi.

\- Mamo, zaraz wyjdę… przyjdź do pokoju za pięć minut, nie wziąłem ze sobą piżamy.

\- Ach, w porządku… - i za chwilę usłyszał, jak kobieta schodzi po schodach.

Nie zwlekając dłużej, wpadł do pokoju i podszedł do szafy, wyciągając z niej piżamę składającą się z czarnej koszulki z cytatem z „Given to Fly” zespołu Pearl Jam, jednej z jego ukochanych grup muzycznych oraz luźnych spodenek tego samego koloru.

Eren zrzucił ręcznik i jakoś uporał się z założeniem dołu piżamy, licząc w duchu, że przez kontakt z mamą jego mały tytan straci zainteresowanie i pójdzie spać, po czym usiadł na łóżku, podciągając złączone nogi do klatki piersiowej. Popatrzył na napis na koszulce i uśmiechając się lekko, zanucił pod nosem:

                   _And he still gives his love, he Just gives it away_

_The love he receives is the love that is saved_

_And sometimes is seen a strange spot in the sky_

_A human being that was given to fly…*_

Założył koszulkę, po czym sięgnął na stolik nocny po swojego starego, zdezelowanego iPoda i znalazł piosenkę, z której pochodził cytat. Nie zdążył jednak założyć słuchawek na uszy, gdy do pokoju weszła jego mama, niosąc w ręce podręczną apteczkę.

\- Czas na opatrzenie rannych – uśmiechnęła się lekko, mierzwiąc wilgotne włosy Erena.

Usiadła na łóżku obok piętnastolatka, kładąc obok siebie apteczkę. Wyciągnęła z niej tubkę maści na stłuczenia, opatrunek chłodzący i bandaż, po czym popatrzyła na swojego syna. Uśmiechnęła się pod nosem, spoglądając na jego łagodny profil delikatnie rysujący się w przytłumionym poblasku ulicznych latarni. Jej wzrok niezauważalnie muskał jego twarz, matczyną pieszczotą dotykając lekko zmarszczonych brwi i głębokich, morskich oczu okolonych długimi, gęstymi rzęsami; oczu o rzadko spotykanym kolorze, a jednak, kaprysem genetyki odziedziczonych właśnie po jej stronie rodziny.

Eren pochwycił spojrzenie mamy i nieśmiało się uśmiechnął.

\- Jest aż tak źle?

\- Nie, nie, tylko troszkę się zamyśliłam – rzuciła szybko kobieta, chwytając za tubkę maści, by zamaskować zmieszanie, po czym poklepała się po kolanach. – Proszę mi tutaj głowę położyć, mój drogi, dzielny pacjencie.

\- Tajest, pani doktor, robi się – wyszczerzył się Eren, z ulgą czując, że jego mały tytan chwilowo stracił zainteresowanie. Posłusznie położył głowę na udach mamy, wystawiając w jej stronę kontuzjowany lewy policzek. Lekko syknął, gdy kobieta zaczęła wcierać w obolałe miejsce chłodny żel, po czym oznajmił – Aha, zapomniałem powiedzieć, że Mikasa zostaje na noc u Hanji.

\- Domyśliłam się – powiedziała jego mama, lekko się uśmiechając. Położyła na policzku chłopaka kompres chłodzący i chwyciła za bandaż. – Choć nie ukrywam, że byłoby miło, gdybym wcześniej dowiadywała się o takich sprawach.

Eren mimowolnie się zawstydził.

\- Przepraszam, miałem dać ci znać zaraz po wyjściu od Hanji, ale zagadałem się z Levim, a potem jak mnie skopał, nie było już sensu dzwonić, bo byłem dosłownie dwa kroki od domu.

\- Mhm, więc ma na imię Levi. I co, jego hobby to kopanie niewinnych młodych chłopców? – rzuciła kobieta z sarkastycznym wyrazem twarzy – doprawdy, nie wie z kim zadziera. Nie pozwolę obijać buzi mojego ukochanego syna!

\- Mamo… – zaczął nieco zażenowany Eren, podnosząc głowę, by ułatwić bandażowanie – nie musisz mówić takich zawstydzających rzeczy.

Kobieta uśmiechnęła się, owijając opatrunkiem czaszkę piętnastolatka.

\- To nic, czego należałoby się wstydzić, kochany. Uważam, że to cud, że mogłam cię urodzić i swojego zdania nie zmienię. – zawiązała na końcu zgrabną kokardkę, po czym pocałowała syna w czoło.

\- Dobranoc, Eren.

\- Dobranoc…

Kobieta wzięła apteczkę i wyszła, zostawiając chłopaka samego w pokoju. Opadł na łóżko, wpatrując się w sufit. Zaiste, ten długi dzień pełen był niespodzianek. Najpierw wszystkie przygody i atrakcje na imprezie u Hanji, teraz nagle mama wyskakuje z takim tekstem. Co też mogło chodzić jej po głowie?

Eren do tej pory nie zastanawiał się, dlaczego nie ma biologicznego rodzeństwa. Gdy miał pięć lat, rodzice adoptowali Mikasę, co więcej, od czasów wózkowych znał Armina, który oprócz tego, że jest jego najlepszym przyjacielem, to mógł uchodzić także za brata. Dlatego też nigdy nie czuł się samotny i nie zawracał sobie głowy myśleniem o rodzeństwie. A teraz… nagle po jednym krótkim zdaniu wypowiedzianym przez mamę tajemnica jedynactwa nabrała dla niego zupełnie odmiennej wagi i znaczenia. Nagle zaczęło go interesować, dlaczego w jego życiu nie pojawił się ani jeden nowy braciszek ani siostrzyczka, którzy magicznie pojawili się w brzuszku mamy i równie magicznie z niego wyszli.

Chwilę leżał w zadumie, zastanawiając się nad różnymi przyczynami braku rodzeństwa. „Nie mogło być tak, że rodzice byli bezpłodni, bo przecież aż rzuca się w oczy, że jestem synem swojej matki. Zaraz… chyba, że to o to chodzi. Że niby są bezpłodni, stracili całą nadzieję, rozważają adopcję, a tu bam! Jest ciąża, jest mały Eren, ale do jednego razu sztuka, więcej nie zaskoczy. Albo… nie wiem, ojcu w pracy ucięło jaja. Albo byłem zbyt niesforny, więc uznali, że więcej takich urwisów jak ja to nie chcą, więc wolą kogoś adoptować. A może chcieli uprawiać bezpieczny seks, więc ojciec przeszedł wazektomię, a potem uznali, że jednak chcieliby mieć jeszcze jedno, ale na to już za późno…”

„Ech, można by mnożyć wszystkie te potencjalne możliwości”, pomyślał Eren, drapiąc się po brzuchu. „Jednak cokolwiek by to nie było, jeśli chcę się dowiedzieć, to chyba będę musiał odbyć poważną rozmowę z mamą…”

W tym momencie poczuł, że jego penis, uśpiony podczas wizyty mamy, zaczął z powrotem wypełniać jego spodenki. Eren z niedowierzaniem uniósł głowę, obrzucając spojrzeniem mały, czarny namiot sterczący dumnie na środku łóżka.

\- Pierdolę, to już jakieś żarty – powiedział półgłosem chłopak, dalej zafascynowany widokiem erekcji, która pojawiła się znikąd i niczym się nie przejmując, nie zamierzała sflaczeć. – Coś mój mały tytan sobie ze mną dzisiaj pogrywa… no nic, pozostało mi już chyba tylko jedno wyjście.

Wstał i podszedł do biurka, skąd wziął chusteczki. Zanim z powrotem usiadł na łóżku, rozwiązał troczki przy spodenkach i lekko się z nimi siłując, zrzucił je z siebie na podłogę. Położył dłoń u podstawy penisa, po czym leniwym ruchem przejechał palcami po jego spodniej stronie, kierując się w stronę główki. Jego ciało przeszedł przyjemny dreszcz. Było dobrze.

Eren zamknął oczy i nie przestając przesuwać dłonią tam i z powrotem, usiłował wyobrazić sobie, że ktoś robi mu loda. Tylko kto? Może ktoś z przyjęcia… ? Zaraz, no tak, Petra patrzyła na niego tak jakoś lubieżnie…

„A więc Petra”, powiedział do siebie w myślach, wizualizując w umyśle drobną blondynkę w sytuacji, gdzie jej duże niebieskie oczy są półprzymknięte, a jej różowe usta obejmują jego małego tytana, przesuwając się tam i z powrotem, w takt delikatnych pieszczot językiem…

\- Eee, nie działa – skrzywił się Eren, otwierając oczy i mając wrażenie, że gdyby kontynuował te wyobrażenia, efekt mógłby być wręcz przeciwny do oczekiwanego.

„A gdyby tak… Levi?”

Piętnastolatek znów przymknął powieki, tym razem oczami wyobraźni widząc, jak Levi, ze złośliwym uśmieszkiem na ustach chwyta jego penisa i nie spuszczając rozbawionego spojrzenia z jego twarzy, delikatnie pieści językiem główkę…

Eren jęknął, jego ręka mimowolnie przyspieszyła. Tak, to był dobry kierunek…

_Levi zamknął oczy, jego twarz nie wyrażała już żadnych emocji. Jego język chwilę jeszcze dotykał od dołu główki mojego penisa, po czym zaczął sunąć po jego spodniej stronie, w kierunku podstawy. Tam chwilę przesuwał się po moich jądrach, wyrywając z moich ust spazm rozkoszy._

_Levi podniósł głowę i popatrzył mi w oczy, lubieżny uśmiech zagrał na jego ustach._

_\- Widzę, że ktoś tu ma ochotę na więcej…_

_Szczupły czarnowłosy chłopak znów nachylił się nad moim ciałem. Mały tytan całkowicie zniknął w jego ustach, główka miękko uderzyła w migdałki, po czym znów zaczął sunąć w tył, rozkosznie ocierając się o podniebienie Leviego. Podniecenie przepełniało całe moje ciało, powoli przestawałem mieć na nim kontrolę, czując, że za moment osiągnę szczyt. Mój penis coraz mocniej drżał, a w chwili, gdy jego końcówka po raz kolejny otarła się o wyimaginowane migdałki wymyślonego Leviego, orgazm nadszedł jak burza,_ obficie zraszając spermą rękę Erena i pościel.

Piętnastolatek bezwładnie osunął się na łózko, dysząc ciężko. Nie pamiętał, kiedy ostatnio czuł się tak wspaniale po masturbacji. Drżącą ręką wymacał obok siebie chusteczki, wyciągnąwszy jedną z nich wytarł dłoń i małego tytana, który po wybuchu powoli zasypiał. Chłopak włączył lampkę, by sprawdzić stan kołdry i zaklął w duchu, oceniając rozmiar katastrofy.

\- Jak jakiś kurwa mały gejzer, chlapać mu się zachciało – zaburczał Eren cicho, wycierając mokre plamy na kołdrze, nie umiał jednak ukryć uśmiechu. Pozbierał wszystkie zużyte chusteczki i rzucił je na stolik nocny, bo nie miał już siły na więcej.

Sięgnął po spodenki leżące na podłodze i tym razem bez trudu wciągnął je na swoje szczupłe ciało, po czym wyłożył się wygodnie na łóżku i zapatrzył się w sufit. „No cóż, definitywnie jest to kolejna sprawa do obgadania z Arminem…”, pomyślał chłopak, przymykając oczy. „Chyba już nie będziemy mieć wątpliwości co do mojej orientacji seksualnej…”

Uśmiechając się do swoich myśli, powoli odpływał w sen, kuszący go niejasną plątaniną wrażeń i obrazów minionej doby, specjalną mieszanką made by podświadomość.

 

 

 

____________________________________________________________________

* _I wciąż daje swą miłość, rozdaje ją naokoło_

_Miłość, którą otrzymuje to miłość uratowana_

_Czasem też widać na niebie dziwną plamę_

_Ludzką istotę, której dane było latać…_

(Pearl Jam, „Given to Fly” z albumu Yield, tłumaczenie autorki)


	2. II - It's okay to be gay

# II - It's okay to be gay

 

Armin z cichym westchnieniem oderwał się od czytanej książki i spojrzał na zegar. Choć najchętniej zostałby w Penraven, z niecierpliwością poznając, co czeka Leo Valisara i Gavriela de Visa, nieubłaganie zbliżała się pora odwiedzin Erena. Chłopak przeciągnął się szeroko, po czym wstał z zapadniętego fotela i odłożywszy „Królewskiego Wygnańca” na półkę, zszedł po schodach na dół.

Chwilę później Armin stał już na werandzie, rozkoszując się delikatnym powiewem wiatru, który rozwiał jego blond włosy sięgające żuchwy i wydobył dźwięk z wiszących nieopodal drzwi dzwonków wiatrowych. Chłopak leniwie pokonał dwa schodki, po czym spojrzał na zalany słońcem przydomowy ogród, gdzie już od jakiegoś czasu uwijał się jego dziadek, dziarsko przekopując grządki. Armin uśmiechnął się lekko i chrzęszcząc butami po żwirowej ścieżce podszedł do furtki i oparł się o stojący obok kamienny słupek.

Póki co Erena nie było widać, więc Armin uznał, że chwilowo odda się jednemu ze swoich ulubionych zajęć, czyli przyglądaniu się ludziom. Lubił patrzeć na ludzi, obserwować ich mimikę, chód, gestykulację, zachowania. Niekiedy obiekty jego zainteresowania orientowały się, że ktoś na nich patrzy i łapały jego wzrok, ale chłopaka to nie ruszało. Mogli robić dziwne miny, nagle przyspieszać kroku lub pesząc się spuszczać głowę – były to tylko kolejne obserwacje, które skrzętnie zapisywał w pamięci.

Wreszcie spostrzegł w oddali znajomą, dość wysoką sylwetkę szczupłego brązowowłosego chłopaka w dużych, ciemnych okularach. Armin przyglądał się, jak jego przyjaciel zbliża się do jego domu, a gdy był już pewien, że tamten go zobaczy, uśmiechnął się szeroko i energicznie pomachał. Eren w odpowiedzi uśmiechnął się lekko i uniósł w stronę Armina otwartą dłoń. Niespełna pół minuty później stał już przy furtce i również oparł się o kamienny słupek.

\- Ohayo, Armin.

\- Ohayo, Eren-kun. Stęskniłeś się za mną? – zapytał Armin, lekko przekrzywiając głowę.

Eren zrobił przerażoną minę, po czym szeroko się uśmiechnął.

\- Geeej. – rzucił niskim głosem, przeciągając nosowo samogłoski. – Raaany, jaki gorąc. Będziemy tu stać jak dwa kołki, czy może wreszcie mnie wpuścisz?

\- W ostateczności… - Armin miękko odsunął się od słupka i sięgnął ku furtce, po czym dodał – chociaż, gdyby się postarać, to moglibyśmy tu stać jak CZTERY kołki…

Eren zrobił niewyraźną minę i w obronnym geście wyciągnął przed siebie otwarte dłonie.

\- How about no…

Blondyn jedynie zachichotał w odpowiedzi i otworzył furtkę na oścież. Chwilę później ich kroki zachrzęściły na żwirowej ścieżce.

\- Twój dziadek działa w ogródku?

\- Tak… lubi przebywać wśród roślin. Już nieraz mi wspominał, że woli je od ludzi, bo nigdy go nie oszukają ani nie zdradzą. Poza tym, taka aktywność dobrze wpływa na jego zdrowie – obniża ciśnienie, uspokaja, dotlenia, trochę się przy tym porusza… same zalety!

Eren powoli pokiwał głową.

\- Dobrze, że staruszek ma hobby, któremu się oddaje na emeryturze. Mama mi wspominała, że dużo ludzi po skończeniu kariery zawodowej nie ma pojęcia, co zrobić z takimi ilościami wolnego czasu. I wcale nie wychodzi to im na zdrowie.

\- Inna sprawa, że już jest gorąco… mam nadzieję, że dziadek niedługo ewakuuje się do domu, bo przebywanie na takim upale już niekoniecznie się mu przysłuży. A tak bajdełej, to gdzie znalazłeś takie odjazdowe hipisowskie okulary?

\- Aaa, wygrzebałem gdzieś w rzeczach starego. Mnóstwo jego rupieci wala się po strychu, przy czym góra dwie skrzynie można otworzyć. Reszta jest zamknięta na głucho na pancerne kłódki. Kiedyś bawiłem się w wymyślanie ich potencjalnej zawartości… na pewno wśród propozycji pojawiły się narkotyki, zwłoki, przemycone tajne dokumenty dotyczące UFO, budka telefoniczna E.T., alchemiczne mikstury, księgi zaklęć, sprzęt szpiegowski, sztabki złota, tureckie tkaniny i dywany… mógłbym jeszcze długo wymieniać.

\- No, no – rzucił z uśmiechem Armin, pokonując dwa stopnie prowadzące na werandę i otwierając drzwi od domu. – na brak fantazji to nie możesz narzekać. A w ogóle – bo szalenie mnie to ciekawi – jak to przyjęcie urodzinowe twojej kuzynki, przez które musieliśmy zrezygnować z maratonu filmów o Alienach?

\- Faaak, Armin, wejdźmy najpierw do twojego pokoju, a potem mnie wypytuj o takie rzeczy – prychnął ze śmiechem Eren, potykając się o próg. – Jeszcze się przez ciebie zabiję w twoim własnym domu!

Chłopcy udali się na piętro i weszli do pokoju Armina. Blondwłosy nastolatek wyjął z szafki kubki z jednorożcem rzygającym tęczą oraz podobizną Grumpy Cata, a także wielką butlę Fanty i postawił wszystko na stoliku. Potem spod biurka wydobył wielką paczkę chipsów i wsypał jej zawartość do pokaźnych rozmiarów bambusowej miski, którą rankiem specjalnie w tym celu przyniósł z kuchni. Tymczasem Eren sięgnął do szczeliny pomiędzy ścianą a łóżkiem i wyciągnął stamtąd przyklepaną pufę w szkocką kratę.

Armin wygodnie usadowił się w zapadniętym fotelu i już miał ponownie zapytać przyjaciela o wczorajsze przyjęcie, gdy zauważył, że ciemnowłosy chłopak wygodnie rozwalony na pufie nadal ma na nosie okulary przeciwsłoneczne.

\- Stary, zdejmij może te gogle, bo chyba tutaj światło cię nie razi? No, chyba że masz światłowstręt, to mogę spuścić rolety, żebyś poczuł się swobodniej.

Eren uśmiechnął się krzywo.

\- Niekoniecznie chodzi tu o światłowstręt – zaczął, sięgając ku okularom – ale nie lubię się wszystkim chwalić tak epickimi błyskotkami jak ta.

\- Oż kurna – wydyszał Armin, podziwiając ogromy fioletowo-zielony siniak rozlewający się dumnie na lewym policzku Erena. – Co się stało?

\- Wersja skrócona czy pełna?

\- Najchętniej pełna, ale coś podejrzewam, że do tego limona dojdziesz pod koniec…

\- I słusznie – rzucił Eren, rozkładając się wygodniej na pufie. – I wszystko sprowadza się do przyjęcia urodzinowego Hanji.

Armin wziął na kolana bambusową miskę wypełnioną chipsami, w rękę chwycił wypełniony Fantą kubek z jednorożcem i niczym wytrawny kinomaniak utkwił wzrok w twarzy Erena. Doprawdy, tylko popcornu zamiast chipsów mu brakowało.

\- Zamieniam się w słuch – rzucił blondyn, po czym zdecydowanie zbyt głośno i zbyt teatralnie zabrał się za chrupanie przekąski.

\- Pajac – mruknął Eren, uśmiechając się krzywo. – No dobrze, a teraz do rzeczy… Jeżeli chodzi o skład osobowy, to w sumie było nas ośmioro, pięciu facetów i trzy dziewczyny. Ze znajomych twarzy byli Hanji, Erwin i Mikasa, pozostałej czwórki nie znałem. Jak się okazało, to jeden gość, Mike, to kumpel Erwina, reszta, czyli Levi, Petra i Erd to znajomi Hanji ze szkoły.

\- I cho o nich chądzich? – przerwał mu Armin, pochrupując chipsy.

\- Miałeś tylko słuchać! – fuknął Eren ze śmiechem, po czym dodał – co myślę? Mike wydaje się być trochę pieprznięty, generalnie ma fioła na punkcie zapachów, Erd sprawia wrażenie jakiegoś nooba na punkcie kultury fizycznej i prawości, Petra… jest dziwna. Na pierwszy rzut oka powiedziałbyś, że jest uroczą, cholernie nieśmiałą dziewczyną, potem zaczęła na mnie patrzeć jakimś takim łakomym wzrokiem, a w nocy dostałem od Mikasy wiadomość, że szkoda, że nie zostałem, bo Petra chętnie zrobiłaby mi loda. MINDFUCK.

Armin zaśmiał się lekko, a następnie nachylił w stronę przyjaciela.

\- Widzę jednak, że ta propozycja, choć pochlebiająca, niespecjalnie cię zainteresowała. No dobrze… a ostatni chłopak, Levi?

Armin zadał pytanie zupełnie nonszalancko, nie podejrzewając, jaki wpływ może ono wywrzeć na Erena. A on, pomimo tego, że stanowiło ono naturalne przedłużenie rozmowy, poczuł, że gorąco mu w policzki. Zupełnie jak wtedy,gdy Levi powiedział, że ma zajebisty kolor oczu.

„O bożebożeboże nie, kurwa, tylko tego brakowało”, pomyślał brązowowłosy chłopak i już wiedział, ze Armin wie, i w ogóle, ach Boże, czy to naprawdę tak widać i przecież to nie jego wina, że ten kurdupel o prawie granatowych oczach zupełnie nie wiedzieć czemu wyzwala w nim jakieś zwierzęce instynkty, i – o zgrozo! – Eren właśnie uprzytomnił sobie, że chyba wie, co dziewczyny mają na myśli, mówiąc, że czują motylki w brzuchu.

Tymczasem Armin z zaciekawieniem obserwował cała panoramę wyrazów i emocji przetaczających się po twarzy przyjaciela, który właśnie postanowił ukryć mocno zaróżowione policzki w dłoniach.

\- Oho – zaczął blondyn ostrożnie – coś czuję, że za chwilę zrobi się jeszcze ciekawiej, niż do tej pory.

\- Zamknij się – zaoponował słabo Eren, a dłonie skrywające jego twarz dodatkowo osłabiły siłę jego głosu. Siedział tak dłuższą chwilę, po czym z błyszczącymi oczami popatrzył na Armina, który uśmiechał się lekko i ze zrozumieniem, bez śladu delikatnej kpiny, którą jeszcze chwilę temu słychać było w jego głosie.

\- To co, opowiesz mi o nim? – powiedział miękko blondyn, odkładając kubek i chipsy na stolik, po czym wstał z fotela i kucnął obok pufy, na której siedział Eren. Jego ręka spoczęła na ramieniu ciemnowłosego chłopaka, dodając mu otuchy i odwagi do mówienia o swoich uczuciach.

\- Wiesz… - zaczął nieśmiało Eren – Levi jest… mocno niestandardowy. Jest niższy ode mnie, i ma jakieś takie znudzone, ale świdrujące ciemnoniebieskie spojrzenie. Wydaje się równocześnie zupełnie olewać to, co się wokół niego dzieje, a zarazem być świadom każdego pieprzonego detalu. Dla mnie… jest chodzącym mindfuckiem. Jest chyba równie, jeśli nie bardziej inteligentny jak ty, a zarazem… jakby miał na wszystko wyjebane. Jak jakiś pierdolony kot normalnie.

Eren podniósł wzrok na Armina, zauważył jednak, że jego przyjaciel jedynie uważnie go obserwuje i z zainteresowaniem słucha jego opowieści.

\- A teraz… tylko się nie śmiej… w pewnym momencie, z racji tego, że zajęła trzecie miejsce w turnieju Mortal Kombat, Hanji kazała mu podejść do każdego i powiedzieć mu coś miłego. Do mnie podszedł na końcu. Stanął przede mną i jakby nigdy nic powiedział, że mam zajebisty kolor oczu. A ja chwilę po tym spierdoliłem do łazienki, i co? Zjarałem cegłę i nagle czuję, że mi stanął. Ja pierdolę, jakbym był bohaterem jakiegoś yaoi.

Dopiero ostatni komentarz przebił obronę Armina i wypchnął z jego ust ciche parsknięcie. Blondyn szybko zakrył ręką usta, jednak to wystarczyło, żeby Eren spojrzał na niego z lekkim wyrzutem.

\- Miałeś się nie śmiać… - rzucił cicho ciemnowłosy chłopak, po czym z urazą w głosie dodał – kurwa, ja ci się tu uzewnętrzniam, a ty się śmiejesz.

Armin wstał i wrócił na fotel, po czym podniósł wzrok na przyjaciela.

\- Wybacz. Ta uwaga o yaoi mnie rozwaliła.

Na chwilę w pokoju zapadła cisza, po czym blondyn odezwał się cicho.

\- Hej, Eren, czy to był to pierwszy raz, kiedy przydarzyło ci się odczuwać podniecenie seksualne na widok i w wyniku interakcji społecznej z innym mężczyzną?

Eren zwinął się na pufie i kryjąc twarz w zagięciu łokcia, równie cicho przytaknął.

\- Słuchaj… może to zbyt wcześnie, by wyciągać pochopne wnioski, lecz w świetle tego, że kiedyś oznajmiłeś, że nie rozumiesz, dlaczego zdecydowana większość chłopaków ze szkoły szaleje z podniecenia, gdy tylko któremuś z nich udało się skombinować „Playboya” czy „Penthouse’a”, a także tego, co powiedziałeś przed chwilą… nie można wykluczyć, że twoja orientacja seksualna znajduje się gdzieś pomiędzy „bi” a „homo”…

Eren wydał z siebie cichy, nieartykułowany dźwięk, jednak nie zmienił pozycji. Po chwili Armin, w dalszym ciągu mówiąc cicho i łagodnie, kontynuował.

\- Rozumiem, że to dla ciebie nowość i póki co możesz nie czuć się z tym komfortowo, jednak taka już jest twoja natura. Zresztą… jakby nie było, mówi ci to twój przyjaciel gej, z którym zawsze możesz pogadać o swoich problemach.

Eren podniósł głowę i spojrzał na Armina.

\- Ale ja nie czuję do siebie obrzydzenia ani nic takiego. Owszem, to zupełnie nowe uczucie, mieć świadomość, że ktoś ci się podoba i nakręca cię seksualnie, w dodatku jest to inny facet – chłopak, wciąż z zaróżowionymi policzkami, przeczesał włosy, po czym głosem pełnym emocji dodał – kurwa, nie sądziłem, że pierwsze… zauroczenie? Tak to się nazywa? Przytrafi mi się w wieku piętnastu lat i do tego będzie to o trzy lata starszy facet z wiecznym poker face’em. Faaak.

Przez chwile w pokoju panowała cisza, po czym nieśmiało odezwał się Eren.

\- Hej, Armin… powiedz mi, czy kiedykolwiek myślałeś o mnie jako… no wiesz… potencjalnym chłopaku?

Blondyn podciągnął nogi pod brodę i zagłębił się w zapadniętym fotelu, po czym położył obie dłonie na kubku z jednorożcem rzygającym tęczą.

\- Zastanawiałem się, czy kiedykolwiek mnie o to zapytasz – utkwił w ciemnowłosym chłopaku spojrzenie jasnobłękitnych oczu. – I skoro już się uzewnętrzniamy, to oczywiście rozwieję twoje wątpliwości… czy pamiętasz, kiedy powiedziałem Ci, że chyba jestem gejem?

\- Mam wrażenie, że było to jakieś dobre trzy lata temu, zaraz po zakończeniu roku szkolnego…

\- Dokładnie tak. W tym czasie byłeś krótko po mutacji… głos ci się zmienił, pogłębił, zmężniał. Cholera, kiedyś jak cię usłyszałem, to prawie mi stanął! I wtedy zacząłeś być wyraźnie wyższy ode mnie. Byłeś pierwszym facetem w moim życiu, który tak na mnie działał. I podświadomie sobie marzyłem, że moglibyśmy być razem, aż w końcu do mnie dotarło. Jeżeli zostaniesz moim chłopakiem, nasza znajomość ulegnie całkowitej zmianie. I na niektóre rzeczy nie będziemy już patrzeć tak samo, jak do tej pory. A co by się stało, gdyby przyszło nam się rozstać? Mógłbym cię stracić na zawsze, a tego zdecydowanie nie chciałem. Dlatego też stwierdziłem, ze nadal chcę być twoim przyjacielem i choć trochę to będzie bolało, schowam uczucia do kieszeni. Uważałem, że jednak powinienem powiedzieć ci, że wolę facetów, choć zataiłem fakt, że to dzięki tobie to odkryłem. I do dziś nie zapomnę tego, co mi wtedy powiedziałeś,.

\- Hmm, czy to nie było coś w stylu „skoro wolisz facetów… no to chyba dobrze by było, żebyś znalazł sobie fajnego chłopaka? A my zawsze będziemy przyjaciółmi! I mam nadzieję, że nigdy nie wpadniesz na pomysł, żeby chodzić ze mną, bo nie chce się z tobą całować. A, no i wtedy nie moglibyśmy być przyjaciółmi, bo musielibyśmy się pobrać, a to by było dziwne.”

Armin roześmiał się serdecznie, przywołując w pamięci wspomnienie tamtego lata.

\- Dokładnie. W swój bezpośredni i szczery do bólu sposób potwierdziłeś moje wcześniejsze rozmyślania.

W pokoju na dobre pięć minut zapadła niezręczna cisza. Pierwszy przerwał ją Eren, patrząc uważnie na twarz Armina.

\- A… długo musiałeś radzić sobie z rozdarciem emocjonalnym pomiędzy przyjaźnią a czymś więcej, na co się nie odważyłeś?

Armin wyszczerzył się szeroko.

\- Nie tak długo. Zresztą, to nie tak ważne, bo udało mi się nad tym przejść nad tym do porządku dziennego, wiesz?

Entuzjazm w jego głosie był ledwo zauważalnie wymuszony.

\- No ale co jak co, dzisiaj zostało powiedziane sporo kłopotliwych rzeczy – rzucił niespodziewanie Eren, popijając z kubka z Grumpy Catem. – Ale wiesz co? Lepiej mi teraz. – uśmiechnął się szeroko do Armina, ale w dalszym ciągu nie zmienił pozycji. Przynajmniej nie było widać, że przez spowiedź przyjaciela i całą tę gadkę o Levim mały tytan nagle postanowił się obudzić. Żenada.

Blondyn tymczasem zaśmiał się krótko i z błyszczącymi oczami nachylił się w stronę Erena.

\- A teraz powiem ci cos jeszcze bardziej wstydliwego. W czasie, gdy ty zaczynałeś odkrywać tajemnice BL, ja pojechałem do biblioteki, żeby popracować nad moją pracą wakacyjną odnośnie wojny secesyjnej. – widząc zmieszanie na twarzy Erena, bezlitośnie dodał – tak, tę, której ty nawet długim kijem nie raczyłeś tknąć. Ale nie to jest tak naprawdę ważne. Siedzę w metrze, podczytuję „Królewskiego Wygnańca” Fiony McIntosh. Nagle podnoszę wzrok, a przede mną stoi facet moich marzeń. Wysoki, szczupły, i z najbardziej zajebiście APETYCZNYM TYŁKIEM, JAKI KIEDYKOLWIEK WIDZIAŁEM. Co prawda za chwilę musiałem wysiąść, ale wizja tej fantastycznej dupy towarzyszyła mi przez resztę dnia, zwłaszcza, kiedy wieczorem biłem Niemca po kasku.

Eren zaczął się śmiać widząc entuzjazm Armina, po chwili jednak zreflektował się i zapytał – Ty, a widziałeś jego twarz?

W wymownej ciszy, która zapadła teraz w pokoju, słychać było jedynie bzyczenie zabłąkanej muchy, która obijała się o szybę gdzieś za firanką.

\- Aha, czyli nie.

Armin jednak, nie tracąc rezonu, zaczął podśpiewywać pod nosem.

 

_It’s okay to be gay, let’s rejoice with the boys in the gay way_

_Hurray for the kind of man that you will find in the gay way…_

 

Eren, nie mogąc już powstrzymać śmiechu, spadł z pufy na podłogę, gdzie dłuższą chwilę wstrząsały nim spazmy. Kiedy jednak Armin dotarł do kolejnego refrenu, podniósł się, i zatykając drugiemu chłopakowi usta, rzucił – Dawaj Aliena, panie geju! – po czym ciszej dodał – I zamknij ryj, bo twój dziadek usłyszy i jeszcze zejdzie na zawał.

Armin z lekko urażonym wzrokiem zdjął rękę Erena z twarzy, po czym pokazał mu język.

\- Dobra, dobra. Ja sobie to zapamiętam. Ale zanim zaczniemy oglądać, powiedz mi wreszcie o tym siniaku.

\- A. – zaczął Eren, popijając z kubka z kotem. – W turnieju Mortal Kombat zająłem drugie miejsce i dostałem za to od Hanji breloczek z dwoma skrzydełkami, naprawdę zajebisty. Wtedy popatrzyłem na Leviego, który aż promieniował zazdrością. Poczułem wtedy wewnętrzne WTF, ale specjalnie się tym nie przejmowałem. A dużo później, kiedy zbierałem się do domu, Levi zaofiarował się, że mnie odprowadzi, bo ma po drodze. Gadaliśmy o różnych rzeczach, w pewnej chwili wkurzyłem go i dosłownie dwa kroki od domu mnie skopał. A to – tu wskazał na sporego krwiaka zdobiącego jego lewy policzek – to pamiątka po bliskim spotkaniu mojej kości jarzmowej z jego kolanem.

\- Auć – syknął Armin, niemalże czując ból policzka. – Musiało boleć.

\- Jak diabli – przytaknął Eren, przeciągając się. – A do szkoły to chyba będę musiał się pudrować. To dopiero będzie pedalskie.

\- Wiesz, że siebie też obrażasz? – rzucił ze śmiechem blondyn, włączając komputer. – Masz szczęście, ze jestem wyrozumiałym homoseksualistą.

\- Oj, bo zacznę się obawiać o swoją cnotę! – odparował ciemnowłosy nastolatek, przesuwając pufę tak, by lepiej widzieć ekran. – Ale chyba wolałbym seks z Ellen Ripley niż z Tobą.

\- Żżż tyy…! – rzucił Armin, po czym wzruszył ramionami. – A właściwie, to co mnie to w ogóle obchodzi? W końcu nawet nie jesteś posiadaczem tyłka z moich marzeń.

Po czym w szampańskich humorach zaczęli maraton 4 filmów o „Obcym”, wesoło chrupiąc chipsy.

 

 

 

Kilka godzin później Eren pokrzepiony wizytą u Armina wracał do domu. Mimo woli, głupawa piosenka o gejach utkwiła mu w pamięci i sam zaczął podśpiewywać chwytliwy refren. Naprawdę, czy świat mógł stać się jeszcze bardziej pokręcony? Od wczoraj dowiadywał się o sobie i bliskich mu osobach coraz dziwniejszych rzeczy, ale w tym wszystkim było jakieś zupełnie nowe poczucie przygody. Po raz pierwszy od wielu lat z nadzieją i oczekiwaniem patrzył w przyszłość, w żyłach buzowały mu endorfiny i testosteron. Czy mogłoby być jeszcze lepiej?

W doskonałym humorze wbiegł do domu, po czym zobaczył swój plecak rzucony w kąt i dobry nastrój prysnął jak bańka mydlana.

„Welcome to Trost, niech to szlag”, pomyślał, zdając sobie sprawę, że jutro czeka go pierwszy dzień w zupełnie nowej szkole. I do tego jeszcze Levi… przecież miał zadzwonić do Hanji w sprawie breloczka.

W dużo gorszym nastroju i z plecakiem w ręce wszedł do pokoju i ciężko opadł na łóżko. Wyciągnął z kieszeni komórkę i wybrał numer do Hanji.

\- Mmm? – usłyszał po trzech sygnałach zaspany głos kuzynki. – So ess?

\- Hanji? Cześć, i przepraszam, jeżeli cię obudziłem. Mam do ciebie małą prośbę.

\- ‘łu’am.

\- Czy mogłabyś mi podesłać numer do Leviego? Mam do niego ważną sprawę.

\- Haha, to masz problem, robaczku. Levi napisał do mnie, że jeśli będziesz chciał wyżulić ode mnie jego numer, bo chcesz się z nim rozmówić odnośnie breloczka, to mam cię bezceremonialnie spuścić po brzytwie, co tez niniejszym robię. Cze.

\- Ale…! – wyrzucił z siebie Eren, ale telefon odpowiedział mu tylko sygnałem przerwanego połączenia.

\- Szlag by to – zaklął pod nosem i nie bardzo wiedząc, co może ze sobą zrobić, koniec końców zabrał się za pracę wakacyjną z historii na temat wojny secesyjnej.


	3. III - Diamond Eyes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for long-time no update... I've been very busy with real-life problems this last year. Now I'm back with my writing and I hope I will be adding chapters more frequently :D
> 
> Ach... żadnego nowego rozdziału przez ostatni rok. Co za wstyd! W nagrodę dzisiaj 2 rozdziały, piąty już się pisze :D

# III - Diamond Eyes

 

\- Kurza dupa, ale jestem niewyspany – rzucił Eren, idąc wraz z Arminem i Mikasą w kierunku Trost High, ich obecnego liceum. Budynek był szary i wysoki, u dołu obłożony wielkimi kamiennymi płytami. Do wejścia prowadziły szerokie, wygodne, marmurowe schody, u których szczytu stały cztery białe kolumny podtrzymujące fronton, razem tworząc bogato zdobiony portyk. Całe miejsce aż promieniowało aurą charakterystyczną dla nowobogackich latorośli wszechobecnych wśród murów szkoły.

\- Ale i tak jestem pełen podziwu, że sam zrobiłeś pracę wakacyjną z historii – uśmiechnął się pogodnie Armin, patrząc na przyjaciela i na chwilę przerywając podziwianie architektonicznych detali. – Jestem ciekaw, do jakich klas trafimy.

Eren burknął coś niezrozumiałego w odpowiedzi, Mikasa natomiast milczała. Armin, nie mając nadziei na podtrzymanie konwersacji, wzruszył jedynie ramionami i razem z przyjaciółmi zaczął wchodzić po schodach.

W półmroku kolumn ogarnął ich przyjemny chłód. Minęli wysokie, masywne, zdobne w mnóstwo detali drewniane drzwi i znaleźli się w przestronnym hallu. Po obu jego stronach znajdowały się szerokie schody prowadzące na pierwsze piętro, gdzie po widocznym zza balustrady korytarzu przemieszczali się elegancko ubrani uczniowie. Poniżej, na czterech kolumnach zawieszony był wielki transparent, głoszący:

 

WITAMY CHŁOPCÓW I DZIEWCZĘTA Z SHIGANSHINY

 

A poniżej widniało

 

TUTAJ DOWIESZ SIĘ O SWOIM PRZYDZIALE DO KLASY W TROST

 

Pod transparentem stało dwoje rodzimych uczniów, do których ustawiły się dwie niedługie kolejki: jedna dziewcząt, druga chłopców.

\- Okej, to my idziemy tutaj – rzucił Armin, wskazując na męską kolejkę i stając za rudowłosym dryblasem. Mikasa bez słowa zajęła miejsce za niewysoką dziewczyną z chustką na głowie.

Obie kolejki szybko topniały i Armin z Erenem stanęli przed uczniem odpowiedzialnym za informowanie męskiej części imigrantów z Shiganshiny. Był to wysoki chłopak, wyższy od Erena, o popielatych włosach i niedużych brązowych oczach, aktualnie z szerokim uśmiechem przyklejonym do pociągłej twarzy. Erena ogarnęło niejasne uczucie, że go nie lubi. Tymczasem nieznajomy, nadal szeroko się uśmiechając, zapytał – Jak panowie się nazywają?

\- Armin Arlert.

\- Eren Jäger.

\- Tak, tak, Arlert i Jäger… - chłopak spojrzał na trzymaną w ręku listę, szybko przebiegł po niej wzrokiem, po czym pogodnie stwierdził – o, jesteście ze mną w klasie, stańcie tu obok i chwilę poczekajcie, to razem pójdziemy, jak tylko skończę.

Eren i Armin stanęli obok kolumny i czekali, aż do końca przetoczy się fala uczniów z Shiganshiny. Tymczasem niska blondynka o haczykowatym nosie, która zajmowała się żeńską częścią nowych uczniów, szturchnęła wiecznie uśmiechniętego chłopaka o końskiej fizjonomii i rzuciła – Hej, Jean, mam tutaj problem z Mikasą Ackerman, zupełnie nie mogę znaleźć, do jakiej klasy powinna pójść.

Nowy znajomy, zwany Jeanem, wziął od niej listę, przejrzał ją i z uśmiechem wskazał w jedno miejsce.

\- O, proszę. Tutaj, Mikasa Ackerman, klasa 3-S. – spojrzał na czarnowłosą dziewczynę i uśmiechnął się szeroko. – Mikasa. Piękne imię dla pięknej dziewczyny. Poczekaj tu chwilę, koleżanka Leonhart ma po drodze, to pokaże ci, gdzie powinnaś się udać.

\- Nie wcinaj mi się w kompetencje, Kirstein – powiedziała zimno blondynka, mierząc Jeana obojętnym spojrzeniem swych lodowoniebieskich oczu. – Lepiej zajmij się swoją listą chłopców, trochę jeszcze zostało ci do zaliczenia.

Jean zbył jej wypowiedź machnięciem ręki i wrócił do informowania uczniów na temat przydziału do klas.

Eren, który od dłuższej chwili przysłuchiwał się tej wymianie zdań, teraz tylko cicho prychnął pod nosem. Szturchnął lekko Armina łokciem i wyszeptał mu do ucha – Nie wiem czemu, ale cholernie irytuje mnie ten cały Jean.

\- No co ty mówisz, przeciez jest bardzo miły…

\- I ma końską mordę.

Armin nie zdążył rzucić żadną ciętą ripostą, gdyż Jean odwrócił się z uśmiechem w ich stronę.

\- Eren i Armin, tak? Jestem Jean Kirstein i miło mi was poznać. Jak już mówiłem, będziemy chodzić do jednej klasy. Ach, tak przy okazji, jestem przewodniczącym – zupełnie nonszalancko poinformował nowych kolegów.

 _I czemu mnie to nie dziwi?,_ pomyślał Eren, mrucząc pod nosem typowe komunały wygłaszane przy poznawaniu kogoś nowego. Pogrążył się we własnych, niewesołych myślach, nie zwracając uwagi na to, że Armin zaczął wesoło trajkotać z Jeanem Końską Mordą Kirsteinem. Doprawdy, znał go od niecałych dziesięciu minut, a już koleś mocno działał mu na nerwy. Eren westchnął ciężko i doszedł do wniosku, ze będzie źle.

 

Lekcja organizacyjna ciągnęła się jak flaki z olejem. Ich wychowawca, Keith Shadis, wydawał się być jakimś cholernym służbistą i na dzień dobry coś pierniczył, rozdał im druczki, po czym na środek wyszedł Końska Morda i tez zaczął coś pierdolić, ale Eren nawet nie próbował go słuchać, gdyż głuche łupanie bólu rozsadzało mu czaszkę. Szczęściem w nieszczęściu było to, że w miarę szybko udało im się wyjść ze szkoły, chociaż wcześniej jego i Armina czekało obowiązkowe upokorzenie w postaci przedstawienia się całej klasie. Arlert jak zwykle zjednał sobie ludzi urokiem osobistym i charyzmą, a Eren czuł się zbyt paskudnie, by zawracać sobie głowę tym, jak wypadł. Mówiąc szczerze, miał to w gdzieś, bo nie łudził się nawet, że ktokolwiek prócz Armina będzie się chciał z nim zadawać.

Podwórze szkoły przywitało ich niemiłosiernie prażącym słońcem i martwym, gęstym powietrzem. Eren skrzywił się jeszcze bardziej, tymczasem Armin truchtał u jego boku z wyrazem najwyżej ekscytacji na twarzy.

\- Eren… - zaczął, nie mogąc ukryć emocji w głosie – Eren, znalazłem moją dupę marzeń!

\- Znaczy… tego gościa, którego widziałeś w metrze?

\- Dokładnie tak! I wiesz, kto to? Jean Kirstein! K… kyaaa!

Eren zatrzymał się w pół kroku i spojrzał na Armina morderczym wzrokiem.

\- Czy. Ty. Właśnie. Wydałeś z siebie. Kyaaa?! – a gdy jego przyjaciel energicznie przytaknął ruchem głowy, dodał – I ta twoja dupa marzeń to pan Końska Morda? O booooże. Czas umierać.

Armin spojrzał na niego z wyrzutem.

\- No wiesz co? Dopiero co go poznałeś! I wcale nie ma końskiej mordy! A w ogóle…

Eren jedynie machnął ręką i zaczął iść w stronę domu, marząc o tym, by łyknąć jakieś prochy na ból głowy i zakopać się we własnym łóżku, nie zwracając uwagi na gniewnie fukającego za jego plecami Armina. Nagle, pod drzewem rosnącym tuż za murami szkoły ujrzał coś, co sprawiło, że chwilowo zapomniał o bólu głowy i o chęci natychmiastowego powrotu do domu. W cieniu, ubrany na czarno i z zawadiacką iskierką kryjącą się w głębi ciemnoniebieskich oczu oraz w kąciku ust wykrzywionych w grymasie sarkastycznego uśmieszku, stał Levi i jak gdyby nigdy nic, ostentacyjnie bawił się breloczkiem ze skrzydłami, okręcając go wokół palca wskazującego.

\- Cholera – zaklął pod nosem Eren, po czym przyspieszył kroku. Armin już miał go zatrzymać i wytknąć mu, ze zupełnie go nie słucha, a on się tu przed nim uzewnętrznia, ale gdy zauważył, że chłopak zbliża się do osobnika odpowiadającego opisowi owego niesławnego Leviego, porzucił ten pomysł.

Tymczasem Eren dotarł do czarnowłosego chłopaka i nawet nie kryjąc emocji w podniesionym głosie, gniewnie zaczął – Lev…!

\- Cicho – powiedział Levi, kładąc mu rękę na ustach. – Chcę z tobą pogadać, ale nie tutaj.

Miękko oderwał się od drzewa i obejrzawszy się na Erena, ruszył przed siebie. Młodszy chłopak zrównał się z czarnowłosym.

\- To gdzie?

\- Spokojnie, dowiesz się w swoim czasie. Nie pali się.

Eren bezskutecznie próbował dowiedzieć się czegokolwiek innego, ale Levi pozostał niewzruszony w swoim milczeniu. Chcąc niechcąc, nastolatek porzucił wszelkie próby prowokacji starszego chłopaka do interakcji społecznej i nie mówiąc już nic dał się prowadzić. Żaden z nich nie zdawał sobie sprawy, że odprowadza ich zazdrosny wzrok Mikasy.

 

Jeszcze ciepłe, wrześniowe promienie słońca leniwie przesączały się przez płożące się po siatce liście winorośli, pokrywając patio kawiarni „Maria Rose” roztańczonymi plamkami blasku. Stolik, przy którym usiedli Levi i Eren, znajdował się w szczególnie ustronnym zakątku, otoczonym różanymi krzewami odmiany Maria, od której lokal wziął swoją nazwę. Czarnowłosy chłopak wygodnie rozparł się w wyłożonym purpurowymi poduszkami wiklinowym siedzisku i utkwił wzrok w twarzy Erena. Nastolatek z wahaniem przycupnął na drugim siedzisku, czując, jak jedna z poduszek opada mu miękko na plecy.

Niemrawo potarł dłonie. Teraz, gdy po dość długiej wędrówce spod szkoły jego emocje opadły, nie wiedział, jak powinien zacząć rozmowę. Wtedy po prostu wykrzyczałby Leviemu w twarz wszystko to, co leży mu na wątrobie, teraz jednak nie miał na to odwagi. W dodatku w tej cichej, urokliwej kawiarni byłoby to zupełnie nie na miejscu.

Zaczął więc gorączkowo myśleć, od czego mógłby rozpocząć konwersację. Oczywiście, pytanie prosto z mostu o skrzydlaty breloczek byłoby zbyt obcesowe, należałoby więc poruszyć bardziej neutralny temat. Jednakże w kwestii „neutralnych tematów” miał w głowie zupełną pustkę, no, chyba, że zapytałby, czy często przychodzi tu na randki. Co z kolei Levi mógłby źle odczytać, bo to zaledwie ich drugie spotkanie, w dodatku niezapowiedziane, więc trudno w tej sytuacji mówić, że to randka. I w ogóle, czy homoseksualiści chodzą na randki? _A swoją drogą, o czym ja myślę, do cholery?!_

Levi z ledwie widocznym uśmiechem przyglądał się subtelnym zmianom w wyrazie twarzy milczącego Erena, odzwierciedlającym jego umysłowe rozterki. Było to całkiem zajmujące, obawiał się jednak, że jeśli pozostawi sytuację w obecnej postaci, nastolatek gotów jest nie odezwać się ani słowem do momentu wyjścia z „Maria Rose”. Dlatego minął pogrążonego w rozmyślaniach Erena i z barmańskiego kontuaru przyniósł dwie karty, jedną z nich położył przed brązowowłosym nastolatkiem.

\- Spróbuj rzucić na to okiem. Ja stawiam.

Eren ocknął się z zadumy i spojrzał na Leviego.

\- N-naprawdę?

\- Tak, i rozluźnij się trochę. Tym razem obiecuję, żadnych ataków fizycznych… prawdopodobnie.

\- Prawdopodobnie? – podchwycił młodszy chłopak, z obawą przyglądając się towarzyszowi. Kiedy jednak zobaczył, że ten swobodnie studiuje drugą z kart, sam z zainteresowaniem spojrzał na menu.

Skończyło się na tym że Eren, choć zazwyczaj nie pijący kawy, zamówił espresso (głównie ze względu na dręczący go ból głowy), z kolei Levi wybrał latte macchiato. Gdy kelner przyjął ich zamówienie i zebrał karty, znowu zapadła cisza. Młodszy z chłopaków już miał wrócić do uprzedniej gonitwy myśli, gdy czarnowłosy osiemnastolatek postanowił się odezwać.

\- Co w takim razie chciałeś wykrzyczeć do mnie pod Trost?

Eren utkwił wzrok w blacie stolika i zaczął paznokciem żłobić rowek w jego powierzchni.

\- Chciałem się dowiedzieć, co z moim skrzydlatym breloczkiem, kiedy zamierzasz mi go oddać, po co ci on i czemu zabroniłeś Hanji podać mi swój numer.

Levi zaśmiał się krótko.

\- No, nie ma to jak szybko i bez owijania w bawełnę przechodzić do sedna. Pozwól jednak, że nim rozwieję twoje wątpliwości, które właśnie mi przedstawiłeś, porozmawiamy na inny temat.

Piętnastolatek westchnął głęboko i zrezygnowany zagłębił się w wiklinowym siedzisku.

\- No dobrze… ale właściwie o czym chcesz rozmawiać?

\- Szczerze? To o tobie.

\- O mnie?

\- A dlaczego by nie?

Eren z szeroko otwartymi oczami popatrzył na Leviego, który z nieprzeniknionym wyrazem twarzy nonszalancko siedział rozparty na wiklinowym siedzisku. Nie umiał powiedzieć, czy planuje się z niego ponabijać, dręczyć go psychicznie, czy może jest ukrytym agentem do spraw zdrowia psychicznego, który został wysłany w sekrecie przez jego bliskich, zaniepokojonych jego niskimi umiejętnościami społecznymi. Zanim jednak zdecydował, co właściwie odpowiedzieć, na stole pojawiły się kawy. By zyskać na czasie, sięgnął ku filiżance i zaczął podnosić ją do ust. Wtedy spojrzał do wnętrza naczynia i zatrzymał je wpół drogi.

Na powierzchni kawy znajdował się motyl – nie żywy, ale stworzony za pomocą spienionego mleka. Małe arcydziełko, którego smukłe linie i obfitość szczegółów świadczyły o dużym doświadczeniu baristy. Eren, zachwycony, dłuższą chwilę wpatrywał się w kawę i aż żal było mu ją wypić.

\- I to się nazywa latte art. Gunther jak zwykle stanął na wysokości zadania – usłyszał nad uchem i delikatnie się wzdrygnął, gdy zobaczył głowę Leviego tuż obok swojej. W tym momencie miał okazję po raz pierwszy dokładniej przyjrzeć się Leviemu z bliska. Zauważył, że w lewym uchu ma nieduże, srebrne kółko – kolczyk, którego wcześniej zupełnie nie widział. Levi pochwycił jego wzrok i na jego wargach przelotnie zadrgał ironiczny uśmieszek. Gdy się prostował, jego czarne włosy delikatnie musnęły ucho Erena, wywołując przyjemny dreszcz. Piętnastolatek, próbując ochłonąć, upił łyk kawy i ku swojemu zdumieniu odkrył, że jest naprawdę dobra – nie za mocna, odpowiednio słodka i z odpowiednią ilością mleka, do tego miał niejasne wrażenie, że gdzieś w głębi wyczuł dyskretną czekoladową nutę.

Levi cały czas uważnie go obserwował. Nie musiał się odzywać, by móc zdobywać nowe informacje o Erenie. Wystarczyło jedynie od czasu do czasu wprowadzić interakcję i patrzeć na rozwój sytuacji. Nie było to jednak jego celem – chciał badać i odkrywać, poznawać, dobrać się do tajemnic skrytych za tymi niesamowitymi oczami koloru morza. Chciał słuchać. Rozwikłać zagadki, pokonać mur kompleksów, nieśmiałości, młodzieńczego awanturnictwa i wyciągnąć na światło dzienne to, co chowało się w środku…

\- I jak wrażenia? – zapytał, po czym upił łyk swojej latte macchiato.

\- Jestem naprawdę pozytywnie zaskoczony – powiedział z uśmiechem Eren, trzymając oburącz filiżankę. Zamknął oczy i jeszcze raz posmakował kawy. – Często zdarza Ci się tutaj bywać?

\- Czasami – oznajmił w odpowiedzi Levi, po czym mimochodem rzucił – w towarzystwie książki.

\- Ale dlaczego? Jest cicho, spokojnie, romantycznie wręcz. Idealne miejsce na randkę.

\- Zgadzam się. Dlatego też przychodziłem tu sam.

\- Nie miałeś z kim? No wiesz, jak dla mnie, jesteś facetem, który powinien być popularny i nie mieć problemów ze znalezieniem… partnera.

\- Partnera. – Sarkastyczny uśmiech na ułamek sekundy rozbłysnął na twarzy Leviego. – Dyplomatycznie ujęte.

\- Zresztą, myślę, że gdybyś zabrał tu Petrę, spodobałoby jej się tutaj. Odpowiednie miejsce dla takiej uroczej dziewczyny.

Levi westchnął.

\- Dobra, nie wiem, do czego z twojej wypowiedzi powinienem się odwołać w pierwszej kolejności, ale chyba zacznę od końca. Co u licha masz z tą Petrą?

Eren wzruszył ramionami.

\- Nic, poza tym, że po kilku godzinach, które upłynęły od momentu, w którym mnie poznała, według zeznań Mikasy, miała ochotę zrobić mi loda.

Levi zatrzymał kawę w połowie drogi do ust.

\- Oi. Mówisz serio? – zapytał z rezygnacją w głosie.

\- Naprawdę! I jak dla mnie to się jej podobasz.

\- To akurat wiem. Ale nie jestem zainteresowany.

\- Ale dlaczego? Przecież to atrakcyjna dziewczyna.

\- Doprawdy? A umówiłbyś się z nią?

Po plecach Erena przebiegł zimny dreszcz. Mimowolnie lekko się otrząsnął.

\- Raczej nie. Przeraża mnie jej zachowanie, zwłaszcza po alkoholu.

Levi uśmiechnął się z politowaniem.

\- Czyli wierzysz w jej atrakcyjność równie mocno jak ja.

Eren ze zdumieniem popatrzył na towarzysza.

\- Nie rozumiem?

\- Oi, rozumiesz i to dobrze. Tylko może nie chcesz tego przyznać… No dobrze, ujmę to inaczej. Z obiektywnego punktu widzenia masz rację, można ją uznać za kogoś atrakcyjnego. Problem w tym, że dla ciebie jest równie pociągająca jak dla mnie, czyli obojętna.

\- Co? – zapytał z niedowierzaniem Eren, czując jak przyspiesza mu puls.

\- Eren, ty kpisz, czy o drogę pytasz?

Ba-dum. Uderzenie serca rozległo się głośno i wyraźnie w pustce, która wypełniła umysł piętnastolatka. Ba-dum. Obserwował w zwolnionym tempie, jak usta Leviego zaczynają formułować nową wypowiedź. Ba-dum. Podświadomie przeczuwał, co za moment może usłyszeć. Ba-dum.

\- Jestem gejem.

Ba-dum.

\- Wolę facetów…

Ba-dum.

\- Zresztą, jak podejrzewam, to samo można powiedzieć o tobie.

Ba-dum. Ba-dum. Ba-dum.

Rumieniec objął policzki Erena, który wbił wzrok w stół i bał się cokolwiek zrobić, bo naprawdę nie miał pojęcia, jak zareagować. W końcu odezwał się ledwie słyszalnym głosem.

\- Po raz pierwszy użyłeś mojego imienia.

Levi ze zdumienia otworzył szerzej oczy.

\- Serio? Po tym wszystkim, co ci powiedziałem, ciebie najbardziej ruszył fakt, że po raz pierwszy zwróciłem się do ciebie po imieniu?

Eren energicznie pokiwał głową, a rumieniec na jego policzkach mocno kontrastował z chłodną głębią jego oczu. Podniósł wzrok na Leviego, na którego twarzy nadal malowała się konsternacja, po czym znów spojrzał na podłogę.

\- A fakt, że jesteś gejem… cóż, jest trochę pocieszający.

\- Pocieszający? – parsknął Levi. Chwilę patrzył na spłonionego Erena, po czym ukrył twarz w dłoniach. Chwilę potem jego ciałem zaczęły wstrząsać spazmy.

Eren, reagując pod wpływem impulsu, zerwał się z siedziska i podszedł do Leviego. Nie wiedząc, co powinien zrobić, a przede wszystkim, nie mając pojęcia, co właściwie dzieje się z czarnowłosym osiemnastolatkiem, położył mu dłoń na ramieniu.

\- Levi, ty… ty płaczesz?

Chłopak oderwał dłonie od zaczerwienionej twarzy i z wilgotnymi oczami spojrzał na pochylającego się nad nim piętnastolatka.

\- Owszem. Ze śmiechu.

\- Ze śmiechu? Jak to?

\- Oi, gówniarzu. Siadaj, to zacznę mówić. Po kolei.

Eren posłusznie zajął miejsce i skierował wzrok na Leviego, który przybrał zwykłą minę i nonszalancko ułożył się w wiklinowym siedzisku.

\- Jak wcześniej stwierdziłeś, uważasz, że ktoś taki, jak ja nie powinien mieć problemów ze znalezieniem partnera. Nie można powiedzieć, żebyś nie miał racji. Inna sprawa, że to nie byli ludzie, których można by było posadzić w „Maria Rose” tak, jak ciebie i pogodnie gwarzyć o sprawach mniej lub bardziej błahych.

\- To… w jaki sposób ja jestem inny?

\- W jaki sposób, pytasz? – Levi uśmiechnął się lekko i nachylił się w stronę Erena. – Powiedzmy po prostu, że to nie był ten typ znajomości.

\- A jaki?

\- Oi… - powiedział cicho Levi, pochylając się nad stołem i kładąc palec na ustach piętnastolatka. – Wkraczasz na grząski grunt. Proponuję nie drążyć tego tematu… no, chyba, że miałbyś ochotę znów wyprowadzić mnie z równowagi?

\- Eee… nie, zdecydowanie nie.

Levi uśmiechnął się leciutko.

\- Dobrze, w takim razie zacznijmy od początku. Rzuciłem ci w twarz, że prawdopodobnie jesteś gejem, przyznając przy tym, że sam też nim jestem. Ciebie najbardziej ruszyło to, że po raz pierwszy użyłem twojego imienia. Nie zacząłeś się awanturować, że posądzam cię o pedalstwo ani rzucać mi w twarz, żebym zabierał łapy od ciebie i twojej dupy, bo cwela z siebie zrobić nie dasz… czyli czy wyciągam zbyt pochopny wniosek, czy nawet nie, że uważasz się za geja?

Eren, nie patrząc w oczy Leviego, cicho przytaknął.

\- Teraz wyjaśnijmy sobie szybko kilka kwestii. O tym, że Petra darzy mnie jakimś uczuciem, wiem od czasu, gdy zapytała mnie, czy mam jakieś obiekcje, bym zaczął z nią chodzić. Grzecznie wtedy odmówiłem, za powód podając jedynie, ze to niemożliwe. Zaraz też zacząłem nawijać jej motywacyjny makaron na uszy, żeby nie przejmowała się tak obecnym niepowodzeniem, ale była sobą, bez względu na okoliczności, patrzyła śmiało w przyszłość, że na pewno spotka kogoś, kto doceni jej autentyczność i razem stworzą coś wspaniałego i tak dalej. Jak widać, póki co Petra nadal nie potrafi nad tym przejść do porządku dziennego i próbuje we mnie wzbudzić we mnie... zazdrość? Zainteresowanie? Pożądanie? Wyrzuty sumienia? Sam nie wiem, co dokładnie. Niestety, walczy z wiatrakami. Chyba jedynym wyjściem byłoby powiedzieć jej wprost. A tego nie chcę robić… właściwie nie tyle nie chcę, co się boję.

Eren, zdziwiony, podniósł wzrok na Leviego, który po raz pierwszy okazał jakąkolwiek słabość. Miał poważny, a zarazem nieco smutny wyraz twarzy.

\- Ale… jak to?

\- Widzisz – zaczął miękko Levi – musisz się czegoś nauczyć, wziąć do serca, zapamiętać i nigdy nie tracić czujności. Musisz być ostrożny, bo Trost nie lubi gejów.

Chłód w jego słowach zdawał się przybierać realną formę.

\- Wolę cię ostrzec teraz, niż jakbyś sam miał się o tym w bolesny sposób przekonać.

Zielonomodre oczy Erena błyszczały niedowierzaniem i niepewnością.

\- Ale jak to? Co się stało?

Levi wyciągnął dłoń ku twarzy Erena i delikatnie położył wskazujący palec w poprzek jego ust.

\- O pewnych sprawach nie powinno się dyskutować.

Do palca wskazującego dołączyły inne palce, które powędrowały ku lewemu policzkowi Erena. Kciuk lekko otarł się o nos, po czym ześlizgnął się wzdłuż kości jarzmowej ku brodzie. Levi uważnie obserwował siedzącego naprzeciw piętnastolatka, którego tętno w zauważalny sposób przyspieszyło, gdy dotknął jego twarzy. Szkarłatny kolor ponownie zabarwił jego policzki, a wzrok powędrował ku podłodze. Przekrzywił głowę na prawo, i…

\- Oi, czemu masz nierówno zarumienione policzki? – zainteresował się Levi, znienacka przysuwając twarz naprawdę blisko lewego policzka Erena. – Zaraz, co to, tapeta? – zapytał rozbawiony, widząc na twarzy nastolatka kryjący puder. – Serio? Nie tylko gej, ale z upodobaniem do kosmetyków? Może jeszcze się okaże, że masz zapędy do bycia drag queen? – Czarnowłosy chłopak nawet nie próbował ukryć rozbawienia w głosie.

Eren spojrzał na niego gniewnie i pochwycił w żelazny uścisk rękę Leviego, która już miała zetrzeć puder w jego policzka.

\- Zostaw. – wycedził przez zęby, po czym z impetem położył dłoń Leviego na stole. – Zaraz wracam.

Levi z lekkim zainteresowaniem w oczach obserwował idącego w stronę toalety młodszego chłopaka, po czym uśmiechnął się w duchu, myśląc, _coraz bardziej mnie intrygujesz, chłopcze o pięknych oczach_. Smakując tę myśl, dopił do końca kawę i ułożył się wygodniej w fotelu, oczekując na powrót Erena.

Chwilę później drzwi od toalety otwarły się i brązowowłosy chłopak zaczął wracać do stolika. Co ciekawe jednak, szedł w taki sposób, by zawsze być zwróconym prawym profilem w stronę Leviego. Osiemnastolatek uniósł brwi do góry i bezceremonialnie zapytał – Oi, gówniarzu, co robisz?

Tymczasem Eren usiadł przy stoliku i bez słowa obrócił się lewą stroną twarzy w stronę rozmówcy. Zielonożółty siniak, rozlewający się dumnie na kości jarzmowej młodszego z chłopaków ukazał się Leviemu w pełnej krasie.

\- Uuu… - rzucił krótko. – Czy to moje kolano?

\- Owszem – odparował gniewnie Eren. – Mam nadzieję, że choć trochę żałujesz tego, co zrobiłeś.

\- Ja mam żałować? – zdziwił się Levi. – O ile pamiętam, była to nauczka za wypowiadanie się tonem znawcy na tematy, o których nie masz pojęcia. Jedyne, co mogę zrobić, to przeprosić za siniaka, którego nie było w planach. Bez żalu.

Eren zacisnął mocniej zęby i zwrócił pałające spojrzenie ku Leviemu.

\- A teraz oddawaj breloczek.

\- Och, jaki zawzięty. – uśmiechnął się Levi. – ale powiedz mi najpierw, nienawidzisz mnie?

Piętnastolatek był wyraźnie zbity z tropu.

\- Ale… co to ma w ogóle do rzeczy?

\- Dowiesz się za chwilę. Najpierw odpowiedz na pytanie.

\- Nie – powiedział cicho i miękko Eren. – Skłamałbym, mówiąc, że cię nienawidzę.

\- Wspaniale! – rzucił wesoło Levi, wyciągając z kieszeni breloczek ze skrzydełkami oraz złożoną żółtą karteczkę, a następnie kładąc na nich dłonie. – Tak się składa, że mam dla ciebie propozycję nie do odrzucenia.

\- Zapytałeś mnie na początku rozmowy, co z twoim skrzydlatym breloczkiem. Jak zapewne zauważyłeś, ma się świetnie i absolutnie nic mu się nie stało. Po co mi on był? Prawdę powiedziawszy, wziąłem go pod wpływem chwili, ponieważ miałem ochotę trochę się z tobą podroczyć za jego pomocą. Jak sam widzisz, właśnie do tego go w tej chwili używam.

\- I co to ma wspólnego z twoją propozycją?

\- Spokojnie, szczylu. Właśnie do tego zmierzam.

Levi z tajemniczą miną podniósł dłonie znad obu przedmiotów i położył je obok.

\- Daję ci teraz wybór. Jeżeli wybierzesz breloczek, weźmiesz go ze sobą, wrócisz do domu i prawdopodobnie więcej mnie nie spotkasz, przynajmniej intencjonalnie. Z kolei jeżeli twój wybór padnie na tę karteczkę… Cóż, breloczek nadal będzie u mnie, ale ty wzbogacisz się o numer mojej komórki. Co jest lepsze? Co bardziej ci odpowiada? Wybór należy do ciebie.

Eren chwilę wpatrywał się w oba przedmioty, po czym z sarkastycznym uśmiechem spojrzał na Leviego.

\- To dlatego zabroniłeś Hanji podać mi ten numer.

Czarnowłosy osiemnastolatek jedynie wzruszył ramionami.

\- Każdy dba o swój interes. – wstał, lekko przeciągnął się i nachylił nad piętnastolatkiem. – Zastanów się poważnie nad swoim wyborem, ja tymczasem muszę wykonać ważny telefon.

Z gracją oddalił się w stronę wyjścia. Eren natomiast został sam na sam z trudnym wyborem i dwoma niepozornymi przedmiotami.

Najpierw do ręki wziął skrzydlaty breloczek i poczuł lekki przypływ wzruszenia. Był równie piękny, co niepozorny, dokładnie taki, jak go zapamiętał. I rzeczywiście wyglądało na to, że pobyt w posiadaniu Leviego mu nie szkodził.

Odłożył breloczek i rozłożył małą, żółta karteczkę, na której narysowany był telefon. _No tak_ , uśmiechnął się w duchu Eren, _to byłoby zbyt proste, by Levi o tym nie pomyślał_. Złożył karteczkę z powrotem i odłożył na miejsce. Westchnął krótko i zaczął rozważać możliwe wybory.

_Co prawda wzięcie breloczka rozwiązałoby problem szybko i bezboleśnie, to… jednak perspektywa, że prawdopodobnie nie zobaczę więcej Leviego… jest nie do przyjęcia. Kurwa. Za bardzo na mnie działa, żebym teraz zrezygnował z tej znajomości. Tak, wiem, robienie sobie nadziei na coś więcej jest głupie i naiwne z mojej strony, ale jak w ogóle powinienem odbierać ten wybór? Jest zainteresowany, to pewne, ale boję się dociekać, czym. I szlag, niech weźmie odpowiedzialność za to, że pomógł mi w odnalezieniu orientacji seksualnej!_

Eren zaśmiał się lekko do swoich myśli i z pogodniejszym wyrazem twarzy i jakąś taką lekkością duszy dokończył zimną już kawę i utkwił wzrok w Levim, który właśnie wrócił do lokalu i zmierzał w stronę ich stolika.

\- Po twojej minie wnioskuję, że podjąłeś decyzję. Słucham, jaki jest werdykt?

\- Jakkolwiek trudne to nie będzie, powiedzmy, że w moim interesie leży decyzja, by jeszcze chwilowo przeżyć rozłąkę z breloczkiem, w zamian za to wzbogacając się o numer twojego telefonu.

\- Ach, więc decyzja zależała od twojego interesu? – zapytał Levi z nieprzeniknionym wyrazem twarzy. – Cóż, wszystkim facetom się to zdarza, ale aż tak ci się podobam?

Eren spłonił się po raz kolejny i słabo zaprotestował.

\- Nie w tym sensie… !

\- Doprawdy. – stwierdził Levi, nie zmieniając wyrazu twarzy, po czym oparłszy dłoń na policzku, dodał – W interesie każdego geja jest spotkanie innego geja z interesem, czyż nie? – niewysoki chłopak przystanął na chwilę, po czym usiadł. – Ale, coś ci powiem – tu osiemnastolatek spojrzał na siedzącego naprzeciw towarzysza. – Podoba mi się twoja decyzja, Eren.

A brązowowłosy nastolatek poczuł, że jego tętno właśnie wjechało na autostradę i póki co nie zamierza zwolnić. Czerwone krwinki w szaleńczym tempie przepompowywane przez serce rozbiegły się po ciele Erena, nie wiadomo dlaczego szczególnie chętnie wędrując ku jego policzkom i spodniom. Cóż zrobić, czysta biologia.

Levi miękko podniósł się z siedziska, z kocim wdziękiem rozprostował ramiona i wyczekująco spojrzał na młodszego chłopaka, który z twarzą płonącą jak pochodnia, na której rozgościł się wyraz na poły wyrażający ekstazę, na poły zmieszanie, okraszone lekką nutką zdumienia, siedział przygarbiony przy stoliku i najwyraźniej nie miał pojęcia, co ze sobą począć. Czarnowłosy chłopak potargał Erenowi włosy, a potem ujął w dłoń jego twarz i uniósł, by spojrzeć mu w oczy.

\- Idę zapłacić. Jeżeli chciałbyś jeszcze zostać, albo po prostu porozmawiać, to powiedz.

Piętnastolatek, lekko spłoszony, kiwnął głową i odwrócił wzrok. Był na siebie trochę zły, a trochę zawstydzony, że Levi widzi go w obecnym stanie. Z drugiej strony – cóż on może na to poradzić? Nie jego wina, że czarnowłosy osiemnastolatek o mimice jednak trochę bogatszej w wyrazy niż tylko poker face swoimi aluzjami i grami słownymi potrafi wywołać w nim całą gamę najróżniejszych emocji?

 _Prawdę powiedziawszy,_ usłyszał w swoim umyśle przemądrzały głosik, _wcale nie musiałbyś się tym teraz przejmować, jeśli tylko wziąłbyś breloczek. Ale niee, nowoodkryta natura geja musiała się upomnieć, zdecydować, że przeciez to Levi, to przez niego mi staje, ach, jak mi się on podoba, no przeciez muszę mieć jego numer! Bo przecież tak to się wszystko skończy, że zerżnie mnie w dupę i zostanę gejem pełną gębą. Ach, marzenia…_

Eren, zrezygnowany, wyłuskał spod siebie poduszkę w kolorze głębokiej purpury i podciągnąwszy pod siebie nogi, położył ją na udach i ukrył w niej twarz. W tej pozycji zastał go pół minuty później Levi i skonsternowany przyglądał się malującemu się przed jego oczami obrazkowi.

\- Oi. Mogę wiedzieć, co ty robisz? – usłyszał Eren, a po chwili poczuł na ramieniu ciężar dłoni Leviego. Powoli podniósł wzrok znad poduszki, po czy, powrócił do poprzedniej pozycji.

\- Wstydzę się – poduszka lekko przytłumiła jego słowa, przez co zabrzmiały bardziej jak „wffywę fię”, jednakże osiemnastolatek bez problemu pojął znaczenie wypowiedzi. Oparł się ciałem o stół tuż przed Erenem, po czym stanowczym ruchem wyrwał mu poduszkę.

\- Ej! – zaprotestował słabo nastolatek, wyciągając ramiona w stronę starszego chłopaka. Przez chwilę próbował wyrwać Leviemu poduszkę, ale gdy jego wysiłki pozostały bezowocne, szybko zerwał się na równe nogi. Teraz to on miał przewagę wzrostu i zamierzał z niej skorzystać.

Przygotował się do tego, by wyrwać starszemu chłopakowi poduszkę, jednak Levi prawą ręką posłał poduszkę wysoko nad jego głową, zaś lewą położył na wyraźnie rysującym się wybrzuszeniu w spodniach Erena.

Poduszka miękko wylądowała na siedzisku.

\- Ach, to o to chodziło – Levi nawet nie krył lekkiego, sarkastycznego uśmieszku. Podniósł wzrok na Erena, który z uporem maniaka patrzył gdzieś w bok i wstał ze stołu, stając tuż przed wyższym od niego chłopakiem. – Trochę nawet szkoda, że ci się to przydarzyło akurat tutaj, bo chętnie bym się tym zajął.

Eren skierował na niego spojrzenie morskich oczu i wzdrygnął się lekko, czując, że jego uwięziony w spodniach członek otarł się o płaski brzuch Leviego.

\- Mówisz serio, czy sobie ze mnie żartujesz?

\- Przecież wiesz, że jestem gejem. Po co miałbym żartować? – granatowe oczy były niemal niewinne, spojrzenie badające twarz piętnastolatka szczere i otwarte. – Penis to penis, zawsze warto wykorzystać, gdy jest zainteresowany.

Eren nieśmiało popatrzył na Leviego. Z bliska dostrzegł, że jego okolone długimi, ciemnymi rzęsami oczy upstrzone były ledwie widocznymi, szarymi plamkami. A poniżej dość długiego, wąskiego nosa… usta, na których często gościł lekko ironiczny uśmieszek bądź pozostawały zupełnie bez wyrazu, teraz rozchylały się lekko, wręcz kusząco…

\- Oi, niczego sobie nie wyobrażaj, jesteśmy w miejscu publicznym. Nie zamierzam odprawiać pokazu fellatio ku uciesze voyeurystycznych klientów.

\- Woje co? – zdziwił się nastolatek, lekko speszony odsuwając się od Leviego i tym razem spoglądając na swoje stopy.

\- Takich, którym staje, gdy podglądają, jak robią to inni. Zboczenie takie. – Levi przeczesał palcami włosy. Chwilę badał wzrokiem spąsowiałe oblicze piętnastolatka.

\- Nie rób sobie nadziei, nie jesteś w moim typie.

Bezlitosne słowa czarnowłosego chłopaka podziałały na Erena jak kubeł zimnej wody. Przez chwilę nadal stał w miejscu, jedynie mrugając, zbyt zaskoczony, by zareagować lub zaprotestować.

\- Ach. – powiedział tylko, a cała mieszanka emocji, począwszy od zawstydzenia, poprzez rozbudzone pożądanie i podekscytowanie, na niesformułowanych oczekiwaniach skończywszy w jednaj chwili ustąpiły rozczarowaniu i smutkowi, lekko jedynie podszytym złością. – Więc to tak. W sumie… mogłem się tego spodziewać… - dodał z żalem i ze spuszczoną głową ruszył w stronę wyjścia. Gdy przeszklone drzwi zamknęły się za nim, uniósł lekko załzawione oczy na Leviego.

\- Jeżeli zależy ci na dręczeniu ludzi, to znajdź sobie inny cel. Nie spodziewałem się, że jedynym powodem, dla którego traktujesz mnie w taki sposób od czasu, gdy się poznaliśmy, to chęć ponabijania się z aspołecznego, psychicznie ułomnego i pełnego kompleksów nastolatka – Eren zagryzł wargi, nie chcąc rozpłakać się na środku ulicy i dziwiąc się samemu sobie, że tak emocjonalnie reaguje na słowa kogoś poznanego zaledwie przed kilkoma dniami. Drżącym głosem i ostatkiem woli wykrztusił – skoro jestem dla ciebie emocjonalną zabawką, to chyba jednak wolę wziąć breloczek i w samotności jakoś zapomnieć, że kiedykolwiek cię spotkałem.

Levi jak urzeczony patrzył na walczącego z emocjami nastolatka. Nieco oszołomiony, w zamyśleniu uniósł dłoń na wysokość policzka.

\- Nie lubię się tłumaczyć. A teraz… to naprawdę nie jest odpowiedni czas i miejsce. Powiem tylko, że nie do końca miałem taki zamiar… cholera. – wyraźnie sfrustrowany Levi przeczesał ręką włosy, po czym szybkim ruchem wyciągnął długopis i na żółtej karteczce z narysowanym telefonem zapisał ciąg cyfr, wręczył Erenowi i rzucił – napisz do mnie po dziewiętnastej. A póki co muszę lecieć. Proszę.

Twarz Leviego na chwilę rozjaśnił grymas rozczulenia. Eren miał wrażenie, jakby starszy chłopak miał ochotę coś jeszcze dodać lub zrobić, jednak zrobił jedynie nieokreślony ruch ręką i pobiegł przed siebie.

Brązowowłosy piętnastolatek z rezygnacją popatrzył na żółtą kartkę i powoli schował ją do kieszeni. Jeszcze chwilę patrzył za oddalającym się Levim, zastanawiając się, czy tamten spojrzy jeszcze w jego stronę, jednak odziana w czerń szczupła sylwetka sukcesywnie stawała się coraz mniejsza, by w pewnej chwili zniknąć za rogiem.

Eren został sam.

 

Armin w milczeniu patrzył za oddalającym się Erenem.

\- Co zrobić – mruknął, uśmiechając się lekko – przecież cię nie zatrzymam.

Wyciągnął z kieszeni telefon i napisał do Erena, że idzie do domu, ale jakby chciał podzielić się później wrażeniami, to zawsze chętnie go wysłucha. Zarzucił torbę na ramię i powoli ruszył w stronę szkolnej bramy, jednakże chwilę później usłyszał za sobą przyspieszone kroki. Zaciekawiony, spojrzał w tył i zobaczył zdyszanego Jeana.

\- Czołem, Arlert – rzucił chłopak, z trudem łapiąc oddech i uśmiechając się z zażenowaniem. – Czuję się trochę podle, wciągając w to niezainteresowaną osobę, czyli ciebie, ale czy mógłbym prosić cię o przysługę?

Armin w zdumieniu podniósł brwi do góry.

\- A czy mógłbym najpierw dowiedzieć się, na czym miałaby owa przysługa polegać?

\- Tak jak dziś już wspominałem, jestem przewodniczącym naszej klasy… cóż, w związku z tym mam też różne obowiązki w samorządzie szkolnym. Pech chciał, że gdy szedłem z toalety do wyjścia, złapała mnie dr Nanaba, która opiekuje się samorządem i w jego imieniu zostałem poproszony bez możliwości odmowy o ogarnięcie kwatery głównej. I tu wkroczyło moje szczęście, a raczej jego brak i okazało się, że wszyscy inni członkowie się ewakuowali i zostałem z tym sam.

\- Jak rozumiem, chciałbyś, żebym ci z tym pomógł?

Jean błagalnie złożył dłonie.

\- Jesteś jedynym uczniem, który jest na terenie szkoły i mógłby to zrobić. Błagam…!

\- Cóż za desperacja – rzucił z uśmiechem blondyn i widząc, że Jeanowi zrzedła mina, dodał – nie martw się, dzisiaj twój szczęśliwy dzień! Chętnie pomogę ci w porządkach, jednak oczekuję rewanżu. A przy okazji, mów do mnie Armin.

\- Jean. – wyższy z chłopaków uśmiechnął się szeroko, po czym pokazał na budynek. – Najpierw uporajmy się z mało przyjemnymi rzeczami, a później porozmawiamy o rewanżu.

Kwatera główna samorządu okazała się niezbyt dużym, za to mocno zakurzonym pomieszczeniem pełnym rupieci, dyplomów, nagród i kronik szkolnych. Armin z rezygnacją popatrzył na malujący się przed nim obraz nędzy i rozpaczy, po czym zakasał rękawy.

\- Im szybciej zaczniemy, tym szybciej skończymy. A mam wrażenie, że ostatnio było tu sprzątane w ubiegłym stuleciu.

Jean roześmiał się, po czym zaczął wyciągać z półek poupychane byle jak dokumenty.

\- Trzeba by to jakoś sensownie ogarnąć… masz jakiś pomysł?

\- Na dobry początek… trzeba byłoby ustalić, która półka jest na co. W dalszej kolejności podzielić dokumenty w zależności od rodzaju, roku szkolnego, a w obrębie każdego rocznika zachować porządek alfabetyczny. Przydałoby się też jakoś oznaczyć, co jest w jakim miejscu, dlatego przyda się nam też trochę papieru, marker i taśma klejąca. Udałoby się to zorganizować?

\- Jasne! – Jean z szerokim uśmiechem otworzył jedną z wiszących szafek, po czym wyciągnął z niej czarny marker, nożyczki i taśmę klejącą, a ze stojaka na papier znajdującego się na stole pod oknem kilka kartek formatu A4. – Armin, jesteś genialny!

Blondyn jedynie popatrzył na niego, łagodnie się uśmiechając.

\- Zwykłe logiczne myślenie. – chwycił tekturowe pudło leżące pod stołem i zaczął przeglądać jego zawartość. – A teraz im szybciej się z tym uporamy, tym szybciej będziemy mogli wrócić do domu. Warto byłoby też zetrzeć kurz i porządnie wywietrzyć, bo niedługo nie będzie tu czym oddychać.

Trzy godziny później Jean i Armin z dumą w sercach patrzyli na schludnie poukładane na opisanych półkach dokumenty, lśniące puchary stojące w witrynie naprzeciw wejścia, błyszczące czystością meble i logicznie posegregowane przybory piśmiennicze – słowem, na to, co udało się im w tym czasie osiągnąć.

\- Uuch. – westchnął Jean, rękawem ocierając pot z czoła. – Wygląda na to, że nie ma tu już nic do zrobienia. W takim razie, Arminie, jak mógłbym ci się zrewanżować?

Niebieskooki blondyn uśmiechnął się tajemniczo.

\- Póki co jeszcze się zastanawiam. Ale mam propozycję: wymieńmy się numerami telefonów na dobry początek. Mam wrażenie, że nasza znajomość zapowiada się obiecująco.

\- Obiecująco? – Jean wyglądał na lekko zbitego z tropu. – w jakim sensie?

\- No wiesz, przyjemnie mi się z Toba gawędziło podczas tych porządków. Wydaje mi się, że mamy całkiem sporo wspólnych tematów.

\- Ach, faktycznie. W takim razie…

Chwilę później, gdy już wymienili się kontaktami, zapadła lekko niezręczna cisza.

\- W takim razie – podjął Armin z uśmiechem – gdy zdecyduję się na formę rewanżu, na pewno dam znać. A póki co… do zobaczenia jutro na zajęciach.

\- Do zobaczenia – powiedział Jean, zamykając drzwi. Jeszcze przez chwilę niezdecydowany stał w miejscu, po czym przybrawszy bojowy wyraz twarzy, zaczął rozglądać się za Arminem, jednakże blondyna zupełnie już nie było widać.

 

Mikasa z kwaśną miną opierała się o drzwi wejściowe. Zupełnie nie spodobało jej się, gdy zobaczyła, jak Eren idzie gdzieś z Levim. Do tej pory miała sobie za złe, że nie miała odwagi ich śledzić, jednak wciąż miała psychiczne opory przed tego typu stalkerstwem. Tłumaczyła się tym, że ma na celu dobro swojego brata, jednak nigdy do tej pory nie miewała morderczych odruchów względem nikogo, kto zadawałby się z Erenem. Relację swojego brata z Arminem uważała za całkowicie normalną (o ile można było użyć słowa „normalne” w odniesieniu do tej dwójki), a gdy dawnymi czasy inne dzieciaki chciały dołączyć do ich zabawy, w duchu bardzo się z tego cieszyła i bacznie obserwowała, co się dzieje, czuwając nad bezpieczeństwem Erena. Nie wiadomo dlaczego jednak zabawa zwykła się rozpraszać, a na obliczach młodszych dzieci malowała się groza, gdy tylko Mikasa próbowała dołączyć, dlatego zadowoliła się rolą obserwatora. Do czasu.

Ostatnio ciężko było jej zaakceptować jakiekolwiek próby zbliżania się innych ludzi do jej młodszego brata. Gdy na przyjęciu urodzinowym Hanji pijana Petra, zionąc w jej stronę przetrawionym alkoholem, bełkotliwie szeptała jej do ucha o swoich seksualnych fantazjach dotyczących Erena, Mikasa ledwie powstrzymała się, by nie zastosować na niej techniki Pięciu Punktów Dłoni Rozsadzających Serce. A jak dzisiaj ten cały Levi prowadził jej kochanego braciszka w nieznane miejsca, wiedziała, że gdyby nie żelazna dyscyplina i całkowita kontrola nad odruchami wyćwiczona w wielu stylach walki, bez wahania skręciłaby kark czarnowłosemu skurwielowi. Bo podświadomie czuła w nim rywala, nie umiała jednak stwierdzić, dlaczego, co dodatkowo psuło jej samopoczucie.

Eren nie krył zdziwienia, gdy zobaczył Mikasę stojącą w progu, w dodatku z żądzą mordu czającą się gdzieś w głębi jej czarnych oczu.

\- I co tak stoisz? – zapytał, mierząc ją wzrokiem. – Chciałbym wejść.

Mikasa, nie zmieniając swojej pozycji, przeniosła spojrzenie na stojącego przed nią chłopaka.

\- Eren, czego chciał od ciebie Levi? – spytała, chwytając go oburącz za ramiona. – Nic ci nie jest?

Oczy chłopaka wyrażały bezbrzeżne zdumienie.

\- Ty… ty mnie śledziłaś?!

\- Nie, nie śledziłam! Widziałam tylko, jak gdzieś cię prowadzi i zaczęłam się o ciebie niepokoić.

\- Nie martw się niepotrzebnie. Chciał tylko pogadać. – Eren rzucił gniewnie, strzepując dłonie Mikasy ze swoich ramion. – Weź się ogarnij, bo zachowujesz się jak nadopiekuńcza matka.

\- Ale po tym, co ci ostatnio zrobił…!

\- Zrobił, to zrobił, trudno, nadal żyję. Zupełnie jakbyś to ty oberwała kolanem w głowę. Uspokój może swoje szalejące hormony, bo rozczulasz się nade mną jak kwoka nad jajkiem, aż mi się rzygać chce jak cię słyszę. Przecież ty nawet nie jesteś moją biologiczną siostrą!

Te słowa mocno zabolały Mikasę, odsunęła się więc od drzwi ze spuszczoną głową i wpuściła Erena do wnętrza domu. Po chwili jej twarz rozciął diaboliczny grymas.

_Ha, sam powiedziałeś, że nie jestem twoją biologiczną siostrą… czyli mogę pozwolić sobie na rzeczy, które dla takiej siostry nie byłyby dopuszczalne._

Lekkim krokiem minęła drzwi wejściowe i udała się do swojego pokoju.

Tymczasem Eren zaraz za progiem swojego sanktuarium wypuścił z rąk plecak i zagłębił się w ciemnozielonej pufie wypełnionym polistyrenowymi kuleczkami. Zakrył oczy przedramionami okrytymi białą koszulą, której rękawy po chwili zrobiły się mokre.

Oczywiście, miał sobie za złe, że rozkleja się jak jakaś baba, nie umiał jednak powstrzymać łez. Słowa Leviego zabolały go bardziej niż normalnie mógłby się spodziewać. Niby do tej pory nie robił sobie po tej znajomości żadnych nadziei, teraz jednak musiał przyznać przed samym sobą, że zależy mu na dobrych relacjach z czarnowłosym chłopakiem. W innym wypadku przecież nie wybrałby numeru telefonu zamiast breloczka. Tylko czy w takiej sytuacji nie lepiej byłoby dać sobie spokój? Jeżeli Leviemu zależy jedynie na żerowaniu na skrajnych ludzkich emocjach, musi to zakończyć, zanim dojdzie do czegoś niewybaczalnego i nieodwracalnego. Niby powinno to być proste, znają się ledwie parę dni. A jednak… gdy pomyślał, że miałby tak po prostu zamknąć się na Leviego… Eren mocno zacisnął powieki.

 

 _Jesteś masochistą,_ stwierdziła Hanji tonem znawcy. _Kto by przypuszczał…_

 _Miałam rację co do drania!_ Mikasa zmarszczyła brwi, płonąc z gniewu. _Sam przyznajesz, że cię zranił, ktoś musi dać mu nauczkę!_

_Czy nie wziąłem numeru tylko po to, żeby podbudować swoje ego? Że decyzja, że jednak wolę mężczyzn i świadomie wybieram taki rodzaj seksualności była właściwa? Jestem beznadziejny, zachowując się jak suka w rui, bo jakiś facet okazał mi odrobinę zainteresowania. Oczywiście w swojej głupocie pojąłem wszystko na opak i uznałem, że skoro się mną interesuje, to na pewno będzie miało to seksualne implikacje… Aaarggh, czemu myślę tylko o seksie?!_

_Jesteś zdrowym piętnastolatkiem, to normalne w twoim wieku._ Hanji.

 _Eren… nie chcę się narzucać,_ powiedział łagodnie Armin z powagą w głosie. _Może i rzeczywiście to tylko gra ze strony Leviego, ale dotrzymał słowa i dał ci swój numer, prawda? Może warto byłoby do niego napisać, na spokojnie umówić się na rozmowę?_

 _A teraz chwila prawdy przed samym sobą, Eren,_ stwierdziła Hanji rzeczowo. _Czy Levi interesuje cię tylko dlatego, że sukcesywnie prostuje twój maszt? Zauważ, że podobna sytuacja wystąpiła podczas rozmowy z Arminem, przed maratonem filmów o Obcym… choć podobno Armin nie jest dla ciebie obiektem seksualnym._

_Nie, naprawdę chcę wiedzieć, jakim jest człowiekiem… lepiej go poznać, zrozumieć jego motywy… wyjaśnić kilka kwestii… głupio byłoby pozostawić sprawę samą sobie…_

_Tak czy inaczej, szczylu, decyzja należy do ciebie. Bez żalu._

Eren westchnął i wstał z pufa. Wziął z krzesła koszulkę i dżinsy, następnie udał się do łazienki, by wziąć odprężający prysznic.

Monotonny szum wody jak zawsze z powodzeniem koił troski i zmartwienia. Strumienie ciepłej cieczy zmywały emocje wraz z pianą, potem i brudem. Jakże cudownie było na chwilę zapomnieć o wszystkim i zanurzyć się w błogim, pachnącym świecie, który delikatnym kokonem bąbelków izolował wszystkie nieprzyjemne sprawy…

Eren z cichym westchnieniem zamknął dopływ wody i odsunął drzwi kabiny prysznicowej. Szybko się osuszył i przebrał w codzienne ubrania. Wtedy też uświadomił sobie, że prawdopodobnie dzięki wypiciu kawy w towarzystwie Leviego, a tym samym, zastrzykowi kofeiny, głowa przestała go boleć. Z lekkim poczuciem zadowolenia powrócił do pokoju. _Nie ma tego złego, co by na dobre nie wyszło, zdaje się…_

Oczekiwanie na wieczór było istna katorgą. Eren chodził jak podminowany, z jednej strony zachodząc w głowę, co ma właściwie napisać, z drugiej – zastanawiając się, dlaczego czas zdaje się nie ruszać z miejsca. Krążył po pokoju, przechodził z kąta w kąt i co chwila spoglądał na zegarek. Nawet wiadomości od podekscytowanego Armina nie poprawiały sytuacji, gdyż pełne były zachwytów nad tym, że spędził trzy godziny sam na sam z Jeanem i nawet wymienili się numerami, a co więcej, pan Końska Morda wisi mu teraz przysługę, więc Armin zastanawia się, co mógłby zyskać w ramach rewanżu.

Nie pomagało nawet to, że głośniki z mocą oddawały brzmienie zespołu Mother Love Bone z ich (na dobrą sprawę) jedynego albumu… ech… a już myślał, że po dzisiejszym „pożegnaniu” gorzej być nie może…

Budzik w telefonie, ustawiony na 19.00, zaczął coraz głośniej odgrywać dźwięki Marsza Imperialnego. Eren ciężko przełknął ślinę i otworzył edytor wiadomości.

 

Levi, zgodnie z umowa pisze do cb ok 19.

 

_Pierwsze zdanie nie było takie trudne, ale co dalej? Ale zaraz… nie do końca dobrze to brzmi…_

 

Levi, tak jak prosiles, pisze. Nie spodobalo mi sie jak mnie traktujesz wiec chce porozmawiac.

 

_Może być? Nie, to drugie zdanie nie pasuje, za dużo w nim pretensji._

 

Levi, tak jak prosiles, pisze. Chciałbym z toba porozmawiac i wyjasnic kilka kwestii. Czy byloby to mozliwe?

 

Eren z zadowoleniem spojrzał na ekranik i nacisnął „WYŚLIJ”. Niby najgorsze już za nim, ale oczekiwanie na odpowiedź też nie należało do najprzyjemniejszych.

Dwa krótkie sygnały wibracji. _Odpisał._

 

Masz troche czasu dzisiaj wieczorem?

 

Nastolatek, nie dowierzając własnym oczom, już nie zastanawiał się zbytnio nad zgrabnym formułowaniem wiadomości.

 

Tak.

 

W takim razie badz za ok pol godz w parku, wejscie od strony wielkiej bramy.

 

Podekscytowany na nowo Eren ruszył do szafy, by się przebrać, a następnie zabrał tylko najpotrzebniejsze rzeczy i wybiegł z pokoju. Na dole tylko w locie rzucił, że wychodzi i raczej wróci późno.

Powoli zapadał zmrok, cienie drzew długimi smugami kładły się na chodnikach, trawnikach i kwietnikach, którymi charakteryzowało się osiedle domków jednorodzinnych, gdzie mieszkał. Eren szybkim krokiem przemierzał ciemne, wyludnione ulice, chcąc jak najszybciej dostać się do miejskiego parku i odbyć z Levim poważną rozmowę.

  
  



	4. IV - Three Days

# IV - Three Days

 

Eren spojrzał na zegarek. Było już sporo po 19.30, a Leviego w dalszym ciągu nie było widać. Na pewno stał w dobrym miejscu, gdyż nieopodal rysował się masywny, wysoki na 50 metrów fragment dawnych murów miejskich z Wielką Bramą. W obecnych czasach nikt już nie pamiętał, dlaczego miasto potrzebowało tak wysokich i potężnych obwarowań, a także jak naprawdę nazywała się ta brama i czyją podobiznę przedstawiała wiecznie zwrócona profilem do przechodzących ludzi, wielka marmurowa twarz, której zarysy dało się jeszcze dostrzec w mocno już zwietrzałej, kamiennej płycie, onegdaj służącej do zamykania prześwitu w murach.

Eren westchnął i jeszcze raz rozejrzał się wokół, bez większej nadziei. Ekscytacja rozbudzona wymianą wiadomości przygasła i chłopak coraz bardziej był przekonany, że Levi znów z nim pogrywa. Zanim jednak zdecydował się na powrót do domu, poczuł szturchnięcie w plecy na wysokości krzyża.

\- Oi.

\- A jednak przyszedłeś.

\- Dlaczego miałbym nie przychodzić?

\- Bo może to kolejna z twoich gier… wyciągnąć frajera z domu, a później śmiać się z jego naiwności.

Levi zamknął oczy i oparł palce lewej dłoni na mostku nosa.

\- Strasznie jesteś szybki do wyciągania wniosków. W dodatku tych najbardziej dla siebie nieprzychylnych.

Zaczął iść żwirową ścieżką w stronę serca parku, po czym przystanął i spojrzał na Erena, który z niezdecydowanym wyrazem twarzy nadal stał w miejscu.

\- Chodź, wyjaśnię ci parę kwestii, ale nie tutaj.

\- Dlaczego zawsze gdzieś mnie prowadzisz?

\- Tak wyszło – rzucił Levi z lekkim uśmiechem, po czym odwrócił się w stronę Erena i zaczął iść tyłem. – Tak lepiej?

Eren spojrzał na niego podejrzliwie.

\- Lepiej, czy nie lepiej, idź normalnie, nie zamierzam cię zbierać jak się na coś wpierdolisz.

\- Touché.

Chwilę później Levi przystanął przy ławce znajdującej się obok wielkiego, rozłożystego dębu. Zmrok już na dobre spowił park, którego mroczne alejki rozświetlane były przez stojące w równych odstępach latarnie.

\- Usiądź – wskazał na ławkę Levi, samemu zajmując na niej miejsce. - Chciałbym teraz, żebyś posłuchał, co mam ci do powiedzenia, a także zwięźle i rzeczowo odpowiadał na pytania, które ci zadam. Czas na dyskusje będzie później. Te zasady obowiązują od teraz, więc nie pozwolę Ci nic powiedzieć, choć po twoim wyrazie twarzy widzę, że masz wielką ochotę się odezwać.

Levi przeczesał palcami włosy, po czym utkwił spojrzenie w siedzącym obok młodszym chłopaku.

\- Eren, jak długo się znamy?

\- A co to ma do rzeczy? – odparował zdenerwowany Eren, przeczuwając kolejną z umysłowych gierek Leviego. Już chciał zaprotestować jeszcze dobitniej, ale zamilkł, widząc mocno zaciśnięte szczęki starszego chłopaka i cienką linijkę jego ust, która zdawała się być równie niepozorna, co niebezpieczna.

\- Jak. Długo. Się. Znamy. – wycedził Levi przez zęby tonem nie znoszącym sprzeciwu.

\- Kilka dni? – wyrzucił z siebie szybko spłoszony Eren.

\- Dokładniej rzecz ujmując, trzy. Jak myślisz, czego można dowiedzieć się na temat czyjejś osobowości w przeciągu zaledwie trzech dni? Bardzo niewiele. Dlatego też nalegam, żebyś podobnie jak do tej pory nie wyciągał pochopnych i daleko idących wniosków. Na podstawie zaledwie wycinka czyjegoś zachowania przecież nie poznasz dokładnie jego charakteru, do cholery!

Zapadła cisza.

\- Oi, dlaczego nic nie mówisz? – rzucił po chwili Levi, patrząc na Erena.

\- Przecież mi zabroniłeś.

\- Spodziewałem się, że co chwila będziesz się wcinał w moją wypowiedź…

\- Doprawdy? – zapytał Eren z niewinnym wyrazem twarzy. – A kto przed momentem stwierdził, że na podstawie małej części czyichś zachowań nie da się poznać charakteru? W dodatku strasznie rozgadany dzisiaj jesteś.

Levi popatrzył na młodszego chłopaka z nieprzeniknionym wyrazem twarzy.

\- Czyli jednak słuchasz tego, co ludzie do ciebie mówią. Chyba jesteś trochę bardziej inteligentny, niż by się mogło wydawać.

\- Czyli co, uważasz, że jestem głupi?

\- Na pewno szybko stroszysz kolce, gdy ktoś zaczyna cię krytykować. Trochę więcej dystansu do siebie, mniej zapalczywości. W szkole też komuś skaczesz do gardła, jak tylko zacznie obrzucać cię gównem?

Eren nie powiedział już nic, jedynie z nadąsaną miną wpatrywał się w kamyki pokrywające ścieżkę. Dłuższą chwilę obaj siedzieli w ciszy, po czym młodszy z chłopaków jako pierwszy przerwał milczenie.

\- Czy już jest czas na dyskusje, czy może masz mi coś jeszcze do wyjaśnienia?

Levi wyprostował nogi, po czym wstał z ławki.

\- Ach, a ten tekst, że nie jesteś w moim typie powiedziałem specjalnie, żebyś nie pokazywał wszem i wobec swojego podniecenia na mój widok. Chyba podziałało, co?

\- Nawet aż za dobrze – mruknął cicho Eren, splatając dłonie na piersi. – To jak, czy mam rozumieć, że kłamałeś?

\- Ależ skąd, to jak najbardziej była prawda. Ale czy to automatycznie oznacza, że nie mogą mnie zainteresować mężczyźni którzy nie są w moim typie? To znów daleko idący wniosek.

\- W takim razie jak wygląda twój typ? – spytał zaczepnie młodszy chłopak, spod nachmurzonych brwi patrząc na stojącego nieopodal Leviego.

\- Wyższy ode mnie, starszy ode mnie, inteligentny, oczytany, opanowany, najchętniej mający duże doświadczenie, czytaj: dobry w łóżku… - wymieniał ze spokojem czarnowłosy chłopak, kątem oka obserwując swojego towarzysza. – Nie zapominajmy też o dobrym wychowaniu i wyglądzie. Sam widzisz, jest sporo kryteriów, których nie spełniasz.

\- Skoro tak – wysyczał Eren gniewnie, wstając z ławki i zaciskając pięści. – po co w ogóle zawracać sobie mną głowę? Kopanie młodszych i przemoc psychiczna, cóż za przednia zabawa! Ha! Ha! Ale śmieszne! – Nastolatek nie tłumił już w sobie całej zebranej frustracji i gorzkie słowa, wykrzyczane podniesionym głosem, zaczęły płynąć wartkim strumieniem. – Jak posranym trzeba być, żeby coś takiego odstawiać! Ja pierdolę, niezły z ciebie socjopata! A niby taki grzeczny! Spokojny! Opanowany! Gówno, kurwa, prawda!

Levi stał w miejscu i beznamiętnym wzrokiem patrzył na miotającego się w złości Erena.

\- I CO SIĘ KURWA GAPISZ?! – ryknął nastolatek w furii, dodatkowo rozdrażniony brakiem reakcji ze strony czarnowłosego chłopaka, który spokojnie oznajmił – Po to mam oczy.

Eren prychnął wściekle i gwałtownie kopnął żwir, którym wysypana była ścieżka, wzbijając w powietrze chmurę piasku i pyłu.

\- Niech cię szlag. – Burknął po chwili, z impetem siadając na ławce i spoglądając w niebo. Levi, widząc, że emocjonalny wybuch nastolatka ma się ku końcowi, podszedł do niego i lekko kopnął go w kostkę.

\- Lepiej? – zapytał bezosobowo, gdy Eren cicho syknął i spiorunował go wzrokiem. – Masz do mnie jeszcze jakieś niewypowiedziane żale? Skargi, zażalenia?

\- Chyba nie.

Levi przekrzywił głowę i podniósłszy brew do góry, stwierdził prowokacyjnie – na przyszłość postaraj się tyle nie myśleć, bo jeszcze trybiki w mózgu ci się przytną.

Żyłka na skroni Erena zaczęła szybciej pulsować.

\- Ty chyba naprawdę wziąłeś sobie za punkt honoru, żeby kompletnie rozchwiać mnie emocjonalnie.

Levi wydał z siebie zduszony chichot, teatralnie trzy razy zakaszlał, po czym odchrząknął i na powrót przyjął poważny wyraz twarzy.

\- Wybacz, to pewnie przez ten pył ze ścieżki.

\- Ta jasssne.

\- Muszę cię niestety zmartwić, moim celem nigdy nie było to, o co mnie posądzasz. Ja… po prostu uwielbiam twoje reakcje na moje zaczepki. Nie przestajesz mnie zaskakiwać i przez to moje zainteresowanie twoją osobą tylko wzrasta.

Eren z niedowierzaniem uniósł wzrok na stojącego przed nim Leviego, który położył swoje dłonie na jego policzkach.

\- Powiedz, czemu bez najmniejszego problemu potrafisz całkowicie mnie rozbroić? – nachylił się w stronę młodszego chłopaka, przysuwając bliżej swoją twarz i kontynuując szeptem. – Czy to kwestia tylko twoich cudownych oczu, czy czegoś więcej? To zagadka, której do tej pory nie potrafię rozwiązać.

Serce Erena gwałtownie przyspieszyło swoją pracę, a policzki zabarwiły się różem. Zmieszany, spojrzał w bok i słabym głosem powiedział – skąd mam wiedzieć, ze tym razem mówisz prawdę? Dlaczego tym razem mam ci uwierzyć?

Levi usiadł okrakiem na kolanach Erena, splatając dłonie na jego karku. Zawadiacko przechylił głowę w prawo, pytając – A co cię powstrzymuje?

Oniemiały ze zdumienia nastolatek szeroko otwartymi oczami spojrzał na czarnowłosego chłopaka, który jak gdyby nigdy nic siedział ze zblazowaną miną malującą się na jego pochylonej w bok twarzy. Świadomość tego, jak blisko siebie znajdują się ich ciała, przyprawiła Erena o zawrót głowy.

 _Szlag by to,_ pomyślał, mając pewność, że Levi zaraz zauważy efekt swoich działań, małego tytana wchodzącego w tryb bojowy.

\- Czy ty to robisz specjalnie? – jęknął cicho Eren, bezskutecznie próbując ukryć swoje zmieszanie i podniecenie. Levi nachylił się w stronę jego stronę, kolanami dotykając jego ramion i wyszeptał do jego ucha, owiewając je oddechem – A jeśli nawet, czy czujesz się z tym źle? – po chwili dodał – Eren…?

\- Dość – zaoponował słabo piętnastolatek, chwytając Leviego za nadgarstki. – Przestań. Ja już naprawdę nie potrafię znieść tych ciągłych niedopowiedzeń. Nie wiem, w które z twoich słów mam uwierzyć.

Levi zaśmiał się cicho, gardłowo.

\- Ach, chłopcze… we wszystko, co mówię. – wyszeptał, przysuwając swoje ciało jeszcze bliżej spłonionego nastolatka. – Czy musisz to tak komplikować w swojej ślicznej główce? Weź przykład ze swojego ciała, ono chyba lepiej wie, co w tej chwili jest ci znacznie bardziej potrzebne. – Chwycił jedną z dłoni Erena, które w dalszym ciągu zaciśnięte były na jego nadgarstkach i włożył ja w ciasną przestrzeń pomiędzy ich ciałami. – Sam zobacz, że to w tej chwili nie tylko twój problem.

\- Cholera – wydusił z siebie po chwili młodszy chłopak. – I co teraz?

Levi uśmiechnął się lubieżnie, Erena aż przeszły ciarki.

\- Chyba mam pewien pomysł.

Odsunął się od Erena i wstał z ławki, następnie chwycił go za nadgarstek i szybkim krokiem poprowadził go przez park. Szybko okazało się, ze zmierzają do wyjścia, znajdującego się jednak po zupełnie innej stronie niż to, którym weszli. Gdy minęli ostatnie drzewa i krzewy, znaleźli się na skraju najbardziej niesławnej dzielnicy w mieście, siedziby lokalnego półświatka.

Eren lekko się przestraszył, jednak pozwolił prowadzić się Leviemu. Ten zaś skręcił w jedną z wąskich uliczek znajdujących się nieopodal i zaprowadził go do stojącego na uboczu ciemnego samochodu. Bez słowa otworzył drzwi do tylnej części pojazdu i ruchem ręki pokazał nastolatkowi, by do niego wsiadł. Sam jeszcze przez chwilę odsuwał i składał przednie siedzenia, a następnie sam wsunął się do środka, siadając obok Erena. Zrobiło się ciemno, cisza otoczyła ich gęstym, mrocznym kokonem.

\- A teraz co? – wyszeptał jękliwie Eren, nie bardzo wiedząc, co powinien ze sobą zrobić. Nie umiał powiedzieć, co czeka go w tym ciemnym, cichym, ciasnym wnętrzu, które dzielił z poznanym przed zaledwie trzema dniami mężczyzną. Część jego umysłu podpowiadała mu, żeby otworzyć drzwi znajdujące się za jego plecami i uciec od tej dziwnej sytuacji, jednak obecność Leviego paraliżowała jego zmysły, odbierając siłę do ucieczki.

\- Ciii – powiedział cichym, łagodnym głosem Levi, kładąc dłonie na policzkach Erena, a następnie składając delikatny pocałunek na jego ustach. – Dzisiaj nic nie będzie boleć.

Po tych słowach mocniej wpił się w jego wargi, a następnie, nie przestając całować, objął młodszego chłopaka, prawą dłoń wplatając w jego włosy, a lewą kładąc na plecach. Następnie koniuszkiem języka przesunął po ustach Erena i zaśmiał się cicho. – Nie zapominaj o oddychaniu.

Eren w oszołomieniu chwytał powietrze jak ryba wyrzucona na brzeg, gdy poczuł na brzuchu powiew chłodniejszego powietrza. Zbyt odurzony przepełniającym go pożądaniem nawet nie zaprotestował, gdy z podciągniętą koszulką wylądował na plecach, a Levi zaczął lizać jego sutki. Był w stanie jedynie wydać z siebie zduszony dźwięk, gdy klamra paska od jego spodni głucho uderzyła w oparcie siedzenia, a ucisk w spodniach nareszcie stał się mniejszy.

Ciepły oddech Leviego połaskotał go po brzuchu. – Przepraszam, że tak długo musiałeś czekać – szepnął starszy chłopak w mroczną przestrzeń.

A potem w ciele i umyśle Erena wybuchły fajerwerki.

 

Ciszę przerywało jedynie głośne dyszenie Erena, współgrające z rytmicznie podnoszącymi się i opadającymi mięśniami jego brzucha. Levi, z włosami w nieładzie, z przyspieszonym tętnem i oddechem patrzył na leżącego obok piętnastolatka, który powoli uspokajał się po niedawnym szczytowaniu.

\- Wiesz – zaczął cicho Eren – wyobrażałem sobie podobną sytuację, gdy masturbowałem się w nocy po przyjęciu urodzinowym Hanji.

Levi uśmiechnął się lekko, po czym ze schowka między przednimi siedzeniami wyjął nawilżane chusteczki. Otworzył opakowanie i podsunął je Erenowi – częstujesz się?

Piętnastolatek nieśmiało wyciągnął rękę i chwycił wilgotny materiał.

\- A po co to właściwie?

\- Jakbyś miał ochotę pozbyć się pozostałości mojej śliny i twojej spermy ze swojego penisa – powiedział rzeczowo Levi, po czym uniósł w górę swoją bluzkę i zaczął wycierać lśniące ślady z okolic swojego podbrzusza, następnie poprawił swoją bieliznę i zapiął spodnie. – Długo jeszcze zamierzasz tak leżeć z wackiem na wierzchu? – dodał, widząc, że Eren od kilku minut właściwie nie zmienił pozycji.

\- Już… - młodszy chłopak czym prędzej zaczął doprowadzać się do porządku. Gdy kończył zapinać spodnie, spojrzał nieśmiało na wygodnie opartego Leviego, który bez większego zainteresowania obserwował jego poczynania spod półprzymkniętych powiek. – A co z twoją erekcją?

\- Sam się tym zająłem – odpowiedział zdawkowo Levi, po czym zaczął ustawiać przednie siedzenia w poprzedniej pozycji. Gdy skończył, nachylił się do wnętrza samochodu. – Podrzucić cię do domu?

Eren w milczeniu skinął głową i przesiadł się na przednie siedzenie pasażera.

\- Cóż jesteś taki rozgadany? – rzucił sarkastycznie Levi, gdy dłuższa chwila jazdy upłynęła w milczeniu. – Żeby cię zamknąć, wystarczy porządnie zrobić ci loda?

\- To nie do końca tak działa – stwierdził Eren, gdy zatrzymali się na światłach. – Do tej pory nie wiem, co chcesz osiągnąć i gdzie ja w tym wszystkim jestem. I co mam o tym myśleć.

\- To nie myśl.

\- To nie takie proste, wiesz?

\- To zwal konia i nie myśl.

\- Dopiero co mnie… wyssałeś.

Levi wydał z siebie dźwięk oscylujący między prychnięciem a parsknięciem.

\- Ach, ten kurz w samochodzie.

\- Znowu się ze mnie nabijasz.

\- Ależ skąd. Wracając do rozmowy, jeśli tylko dzięki temu przestaniesz tak gorączkowo myśleć, zrób to. Podotykaj się. Zrób kupę. Cokolwiek. Hm… to chyba gdzieś tu, prawda?

Levi zatrzymał samochód, wysiadł z niego, a następnie podszedł do Erena.

\- Zamiast łamać sobie głowę, lepiej korzystaj z sytuacji. Masz okazję znacznie poszerzyć swoją wiedzę o byciu gejem. Czas zacząć zdobywać doświadczenie, skoro już zdecydowałeś się na poświęcenie swojego zadka dla większego dobra ludzkości. Wypadałoby zaznajomić się, jak to wszystko działa, prawda? Szkoda by było, żebyś od razu na starcie się zniechęcił albo co gorsza, złapał jakąś traumę.

Eren popatrzył niepewnie na Leviego.

\- Nie jestem przekonany, czy już nie dorobiłem się trwałego urazu psychicznego.

\- Co, nie podobało ci się? – zapytał niewinnie niski chłopak, muskając dłonią krocze stojącego przed nim nastolatka. – Na pocieszenie powiem ci, że nie tylko oczy masz ładne. – Eren, zawstydzony, znów spojrzał w bok, natomiast Levi teatralnym gestem zakrył dłonią usta. – To takie słodkie, gdy zachowujesz się jak spłoszona dziewica… zaraz. Ty JESTEŚ spłoszoną dziewicą.

Eren z wyrzutem spojrzał na Leviego, na którego twarzy drgał ledwie widoczny, ironiczny grymas.

\- W takim razie… wykorzystajmy fakt, że jeszcze tu stoisz i poćwiczymy trochę całowanie, bo póki co wychodzi ci to mocno koślawo.

Eren nie zdążył nawet zaprotestować, gdyż język Leviego nieco brutalnie dostał się do wnętrza jego ust, muskając podniebienie, dziąsła, oplątując w dzikim tańcu jego język, coraz szybciej, coraz natarczywiej, frenetycznie, gorączkowo, namiętnie. Wreszcie z cichym westchnieniem oderwali się od siebie, obaj przyspieszonym oddechem i ochotą na więcej.

\- To też ważna lekcja gejowskiego życia – uśmiechnął się szelmowsko Levi, ocierając kciukiem kącik ust i opierając się o samochód. – Odezwę się pod koniec tygodnia.

Zasalutował krótko i chwilę później tylne światła jego samochodu zniknęły za zakrętem.

 _O co mu chodziło na koniec?_ Eren w zastanowieniu potarł koniuszek nosa i odwrócił się, powoli zmierzając w stronę domu. _No dobra, wiem, ten pocałunek na koniec był mega zajebisty, aż kolana mi zmiękły, ale chyba jednak nie to miał na myśli… Jedno jest pewne. Armin. Jutro. Po lekcjach. Mam nadzieję, że utrzymam swój język za zębami do tej pory._

Gdy pomyślał o przyjacielu, oczami umysłu ujrzał pełną samozadowolenia twarz Jeana. Mimowolnie zgrzytnął zębami, po czym głęboko odetchnął i przełknął ślinę. _Nie dajmy Końskiej Mordzie wyprowadzić się z równowagi._

W zamyśleniu przejechał językiem po ustach, wspominając odczucia towarzyszące pocałunkowi, który skończył się ledwie chwilę temu. Nagle skrzywił się, zdając sobie sprawę z dziwnego posmaku w swoich ustach. Nie potrafił precyzyjnie określić, co właściwie mu przypomina, dlatego też zaczął zastanawiać się, czy miał podobne odczucia, gdy Levi całował się z nim w samochodzie.

Świadomość prawdy spadła jak grom z jasnego nieba.

Levi. Samochód. Pocałunki.

Usta. Penis.

_Nie, nie, nienienienienienieeeee…_

Wytrysk.

_Zaraz, on to wszystko połknął?!_

Kolejny pocałunek.

_Chyba zaraz rzygnę… słabo mi…_

Smak nasienia w ustach.

Tajemnica z głowy.

_O ja pierdolę, to prawie jak lizanie własnego chuja. Chyba nie chciałem się przekonywać, jak to smakuje…_


End file.
